Indulging Our World
by Story-Teller FAFA
Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins What if that control was to be taken away; leaving one to be under the control of their sins? What pain would they bring upon the world?
1. Prologue

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Everyone Sins on a daily basis, however everyone has the ability to control their own actions in which so they completely fall into the life of sin. What if that control was to be taken away; leaving one to be under the control of their sins? What pain would they bring upon the world? What if they were a Titian, with the power to destroy the world? And they indulge…

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's for if I did…well let's not go there.

A/N:** important: **This story will is not a religious story, and won't use religion other than any reference to the Seven Sins. It's more about succumbing to one's desire…well just read...

* * *

**It was going to be okay. **

"_Come on, you gotta say something…please" _

**There was hope for the future**

"_Isn't this your third one?"_

**There was hope in the past**

"_Let's just get it over with, the quicker the better," _

**There was hope even now**.

"_No time, another one. Let's go"_

**Through good times and bad…**

"_Let's be careful out there," _

**Hope, was what pushed the light through**

"_It'll be a piece of cake," "I can go for some cake right now," "Me too" "Guys, focus" _

**Yet darkness prevailed**

"_You are mine," _

**Hope was lost **

"_No, how can this happen, we're family…right?"_

**It wasn't going to be okay**

"_You can't do this, snap out of it and come back to us" _

**Hope for the future was misplaced**

"_Stop it, stop it, stop it! You're killing-"_

**Hope in the past forgotten. **

"_Wake up, don't do this to us, we need you, please…wake up! WAKE UP..." _

**Only the bed memories surfaced **

"_We killed our friend," "Oh really, how sad…I'm hungry" "Yeah, me too." _

**Tears were oceans**

"_We can't think of them that way any more, they're our enemies," _

**The pain unbearable **

"_How did it come to this?" _

**The cause was pointless**

"_We are no longer owned by you, but ourselves. We promise it'll be swift." _

**But the fight continued**

"_Why are you doing this, we are friends," _

**The blood was shed**

"_This world will suffer much pain, but our hands, then we will, rest." _

**Tears were wept**

"_Come back to us," "That can't not be easily done" "Why not?" "I want your blood"_

**Eyes were hardened **

"_We need help; we need to make a call" _

**Fire crisped the air**

"_You told on us?" _

**From the flame**

"_We're going to get them back to us, it will be okay." _

**Hope was found**

"_It won't be ever be okay, it'll just be." _

**But the cause was forever lost **

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm back and suffering a year's worth of writers block **XP**, no less, so if I don't update quickly forgive me.

Anyway, I know this part is confusing; it's just random dialogue that will be in the story.

Now for some background info, this is a RobRae story, but it's more a twist on it, which I won't get into too much. I promise it'll be good. It's just that this has been playing itself in my head over and over again for the past year and everywhere. In the shower, in my bed, while I'm eating or walking down a street, seriously! It's getting annoying and I can't even begin to finish my other stories until I have this one out of my mind for good. . It's a 2 part story, so there will be a sequel that'll be just as nail-biting as this one. I promise.

So, that's all I wanted to say on this matter for now, if you have any questions fill free to ask….


	2. Ch 1 : Family Ties

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Everyone Sins on a daily basis, however everyone has the ability to control their own actions in which so they won't completely fall into the life of sin. What if that control was to be taken away; leaving one to be under the control of their sins? What pain would they bring upon the world? What if they were a Titian, with the power to destroy the world? And they indulge…

Disclaimer: I am ashamed to say that I don't own Titans, but I can dream.

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Family Ties**_

_"Come on, you gotta say something…please" _

"I don't have to say anything"

"Don't be a drag, Rae, just two or three words, is that too much to ask."

"From you, it is."

"Just leave her alone BB, you've been begging for the past half hour. I'm surprise she hasn't stuff that camera down your throat yet."

The one referred to as BB, which stood for Beast Boy, sighed before dropping the video recorder to his side. He turned his head to the long couch to wear his fellow male teammates of the Teen Titan's were sitting comfortably playing a new racing game on their new PS3.

"Don't give me the idea," Raven replied as her eyes slowly traced the words of her new Steven King book. It was safe to say that she was more into the book than she was the conversation.

"But Raven," Beast Boy pleaded from his spot in front of her, ignoring the comment that was made on his life, "I just want to have a family video of us."

"Another family video," Cyborg asked as his body involuntarily leaned to the right, following the movements of his virtual car.

"Isn't that your third one?" Robin asked, his eyes never leaving the screen, yet narrowed when Cyborg's car managed to past him. He ignored the shout of glee from the half-robotic man as his tongue slipped out of his mouth to the side in concentration.

"You guys are totally missing the point here," Beast Boy yelled out as his flung his arms around madly.

He produced a remote from God-knows-where and pressed play, dramatic patriotic music started playing from one could guess; the abyss, perhaps?

Beast Boy, in an army uniform, stood in the middle of the room as the lights and everyone else seem to disappear and a spotlight shined brightly on him with the American flag, with small pictures of the five Titans on it, waving proudly behind him

"My friends, my family, not only am I creating art here, but I am preserving our name, our honor, and our cause. I vow to capture our every proud moment, so future Titans can follow by lead and example, which is our own." The beating drums in the background ware increasing in volume. "We have a duty to our society to leave our legacy down for history, and the only way to properly do it is by my selfless act of creating videos of our every day lives and-"

Beast Boy's speech was caught off when Raven snatched up the remote and pressed stop. The spotlight was turned off and the rest of the lights in the common room were turned back on, including the PS3 game and the TV, which now read, loading.

Two titans seethed.

The air was filled with cheerful clapping as Starfire appeared in the room, smiling brightly. "Oh that was most entertaining Beast Boy," the alien laughed joyfully, "How do you do it." Starfire grasped the remote in her hands and randomly pressed a button, in a second, 70's music was playing and disco ball lowered itself from the room. She laughed again, beginning to dance before an annoyed Raven took the remote back and once again pressed the stop button.

"Beast Boy, I thought you were told to disconnect this." Raven said holding up the remote.

The green changeling rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling nervously, "I uh…I forgot."

"You forgot?" Raven asked disbelieving the teen titan's story.

"Well you see…"

"Beast Boy," an ominous voice spoke from behind him. He slowly turned around and flinched back when an angry Cyborg and Robin entered his view.

"Hey guys…hehe…what's up?" His hands made a movement automatically to scratch the back of his neck, when the eyes of his fellow titans narrowed freezing the action.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you little grass stain, that that little remote you have is taking up too much power in the tower." Cyborg snarled

"So-sorr-" His cry was cut short when Robin leaped at the surprised Beast Boy, tackling said boy to the floor. Cyborg faulted at his leader's action but smirked and dove right in the rolling battles.

Yelps and grunts were heard as the three boys rolled around the carpet.

Starfire looked on, from her position next to Raven watching the game with a glee.

"The piling of the dog, I love this game. Let us join in, Raven." Starfire giggled and before the disagreeing dark bird could make a clear argument on why joining that 'game' wasn't a good idea, she was pulled harshly by her wrist by the orange alien who didn't know her own strength.

The camera, which was set upon the dining table, just before the big speech, was currently recording the actions of the five teen titans who were rolling around on the floor wrestling and laughing.

Even Raven chuckled when one of her elbows 'accidently' rammed into the green beast stomach,

The camera caught the moment when the rolling came to a stop and call Titans were locked in an impossible angle with each other's limbs and couldn't move. The screams of immobility were heard.

"Get off," "Don't touch that" "Stop poking me" "I feel someone's teeth…" "This is so much fun." "Right, real fun—Ahhh" "Stop touching that," "You're, ha-ha, tickling me…hic" "someone will die…" "I thought it was-eep!" "Stop pulling." "STOP MOVING"

Raven sighed and growled and tried to move but it was impossible from her legs under Star and her torso half over Beast.

"I can't move," Robin grunted out, his head rested on Raven's side, his left arm under him, his right under Beast Boy's with Cyborg heavily on top of him.

"No one can,"

Starfire tried to tug her arm free but stopped when Raven yelped at the pull of her head, apparently some of the female birds hair was stuck to her uniform.

"This was not the planned outcome of the piling of the dog." Starfire said but the smile couldn't be etched off her face, and although from their angle no one could see her smile, but they felt it, and it was just as contagious.

The group stopped their futile act of trying to free themselves, for a moment.

Raven sighed as she stared at the ceiling over head, inwardly upset about the fact that she could have been finishing another chapter in her book.

"I told you guys, buying a video camera for Beast Boy was a hazard for everyone's health." Raven muttered.

The camera caught the comment and the laughter which followed moment's later. The CD inside later would be called, Family Ties.

"My neck is killing me," Robin complained as his hand went to message the kink out of his neck.

It was an hour after the Dog Pile when the Titans managed to free themselves from one another's limbs, and everyone was currently doing what they were before the commotion broke out. Raven was sitting at the dining table reading, Robin and Cyborg returned to their game, but now Starfire watched them, and Beast Boy was sitting at the opposite side of the long couch watching the video replay itself.

"Shall I massage them for you?" Starfire asked sitting up with an innocent shine in her eyes which caused the boy wonder in pain to flinch. She was sitting next to him, with her pet Silkie, the earthworm that was the size of a house cat with the colors of cotton candy.

"No thanks, Star. I'm better now." Robin had been under excruciating pain from the last time Starfire attempted to give him a massage, the girl just didn't know her own strength.

"Am I not good enough?" Starfire asked hopping to her knees, missing the fact that Silkie was now upside down on the floor with his eyes glazed over. Starfire clasped her hands together, her eyes watery.

Robin smiled sheepishly at the alien who he was currently courting, wondering how to break it to her that he just didn't want to be bedridden for a week long again, without hurting her feelings.

He took her hands in his own and kissed them softly.

"It's not that Star…it's just-uh-yeah…I mean to say is-" He was gratefully interrupted when the lights in the room flashed warning red, and the alarm went off. Inwardly he prayed all listening ears for being pardoned, outwardly he jumped up.

"No time, another one, let's go" Robin yelled out as his team fell into the quick routine.

The routine was simple, find out who was causing trouble, go into the city and stop whoever was causing trouble, hand them over to the police, maybe swing around for pizza and then go home.

However, as the Titan's rushed around, they didn't realize that their simple routine was about to be interrupted

Robin jumped on his R-Cycle, Starfire took to the sky, and Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy, hopped the T-Car; in no time they were rushing down the streets of Jump City.

"Titans, be on your guard," Robin stated as his hands levitated above his belt, ready to reach for his weapons in a second's time.

The team had arrived on the scene at Jump City's Twilight Museum, to find the door wide open but no one inside. On the roof on the museum they noticed a figure studying them, before they turned away.

The Titans gave pursuit, rushing onto the roof, where they caught the glimpse of the person, before he jumped to the next.

The person wore a long golden robe with the hood pulled up, preventing the Titans from seeing the person's face. They followed none-the-less over the building of Jump City, toward the harbor. The Titans knew that they had to make a move soon or the criminal would get away.

The titans made a move, Raven spoke three words and her magic was at hand, a solid black wall shot up from the ground in front of the criminal. The perpetrator faltered before back flipping off the roof.

"CYBORG NOW," Robin yelled out, and a blue and white electric beam surged past his head, hitting the free falling criminal, who was blasted into the window of a warehouse behind him.

Robin nodded and Starfire and Raven flew through the window, their power glowed at the tip of their fingertips. The two girls scanned the warehouse seeing the boxes stacked against the walls, and lowered down to the floor.

"I don't feel anything here," Raven muttered.

"How can that be, he fell in here," Starfire asked, she held the green glow in her hand up to lighten the room.

"Where are you?" Raven muttered low, her eyes searching for any signs of movements, as Robin Beast Boy and Cyborg entered the two story building. The two girls shook their heads when the boys met up with them.

"I don't like this," Robin growled grabbing his Bo staff from his belt. They stood back to back, scanning the room. "Come out, we know you're here,"

The room was filled with an eerie silence.

"I'll sniff him out," Beast Boy said before transforming into a blood hound. The green dog sniffed the air, before turning to a stack of boxes, growling. Robin wasted no time in throwing a flash disk in that direction.

An excruciating bright light followed the explosion, causing the Titans to cover their eyes, and then they heard it.

The laugher started as a small chuckle, and turned into a full blast cynical laugh.

"What is that, it is most fearsome?" Starfire asked stepping back into the group.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Cyborg growled scanning the area trying to pinpoint the voice, but it was still to bright to see properly.

"TITANS, welcome." The light finally dissipated, and footsteps made it toward the group who formed in practice attack formation.

From the dark corner of the room, a woman appeared. The glow of the moonlight through the window hit the woman in a way that she gave a surreal glow. She walked towards the group with an air which commanded attention.

She was tall and full figured, with piercing black eyes and brown hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a red and gold robe, which flowed serene to the floor. Both wrists held several of color bracelets yet one stood out. On the right was a golden bracelet with a large pendant that fit fully into her palm in the shape of a Cross. On her left wrist was a silver bracelet with a large pendant that fit fully in his left hand in the shape of pentagram

"Welcome Titans, I shalt welcome thee to thy end." She smiled as held out her palms. Each pendant illuminated against her hands.

* * *

A/N: Not much to say except that this chapter represents the calm before the storm, that's just about it. This character who I'm introducing plays a big part in the story, but she herself isn't a big character.

It's my corny attempt at comedy but it really is suppose to show how family-like and close the Titans are, because that strength about them is a very strong quality in my story.

Any Questions? I'll answer.

Please review.


	3. Ch 2 : Changed Conditions

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Everyone Sins on a daily basis, however everyone has the ability to control their own actions in which so they won't completely fall into the life of sin. What if that control was to be taken away; leaving one to be under the control of their sins? What pain would they bring upon the world? What if they were a Titian, with the power to destroy the world? And they indulge…

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm calling my lawyers to see what can be done

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Changed Conditions**_

"Who the hell are you?" Cyborg asked charging the cannon on his arm.

"Thou should not be so hast in thy movements." The woman said as her hands were held out. Her smile was serene, her voice gentle, while her eyes held a deadly aspect to them.

"Who are you, what are you doing here, and what did you steal?" Robin fired, there was something about this woman that he didn't like, and it wasn't just the fact that she held the sign of Christ in one hand and the sign of the Devil in the other.

"Thou shall refer to me as Eve."

"Robin…" Starfire turning around, "I fear she is not alone." True to Starfire words, ten red robed figures, and ten golden robes figured, stepped into the light, all were wearing a plain white faceless mask, with only slits to see out of.

"Thy reason for my being is destiny, my great destiny." Eve gentle voice grew louder and more commanding.

More figures freed themselves from the shadows of darkness, either wearing a red or golden robe, all wore that expressionless mask. The titans pressed into each other.

"There are more than fifty of them." Cyborg said eyeing his scanner on his arm.

"Let's be careful out there," Robin said extending his Bo stick.

Beast Boy smirked, "Psh fifty? We've handled a lot more. It'll be a piece of cake."

Cyborg chuckled charging his arm, his eyes scanning the figures around him, just waiting for his leader's words. "I can go for some cake right now,"

"Me too,"

"Guys focus," Raven growled standing up straight, pulling her cloak over her body, "Things are not as it appears." Her wine colored eyes burned hot white as she rose in the air above her teammates.

"Talk to us Raven,"

"They're humans," Raven spoke her eyes searching through the robed figures. "She tempered with their minds."

"That means we're going to have to take it down a bit, we don't want to hurt them."

"Well can you tell them that," Cyborg said jumping out of the way when one of the robed figured jumped at of them.

"Titan's Go!"

The order was given and the move was made. The Titans battled against an enemy they didn't want to harm, yet who had no qualms about harming them. It was a handicapped battle.

Robin merciful knocked away those who came at him in an unsatisfied rage. He was hit in the back at the same time as two grabbed his staff, and a third grabbed at his waist. The boy wonder growled angrily, and pulled tightly his staff to him, which caused his elbows to harshly hit his attacker at his back. The two in front was knocked off their balance slightly, so Robin pushed down his staff and causing them to propel forward and with a quick upward thrust he knocked the two out of his way. However seconds later he was attacked again.

Beast Boy was too having the same trouble, after getting a few off of him, even more came, and they were getting ruthless with each attack. Even to the point where they would attack each other to get to him.

Beast Boy turned into a mouse just in time to miss a golden robed figure that lunged at him, he then transformed into a large green gorilla to toss a few the side. He turned around to witness a group of them fight the other to get to him. "Uh-oh, maybe this won't be as easy as I thought." He nervously stated to himself, before turning into a lion.

Cyborg growled as more jumped on his back. "Why do they always go for my back," he growled as he grabbed the robes of one figure from over his shoulders and flipped him off. Cyborg would have loved to shoot at these annoying things, but he didn't want to risk bring any real life threatening injuries; but they were trying his patience.

Starfire yelled out in anger as she threw another robed figure against a pile of boxes. She wondered why refused they to stay down. As she understood, humans were most fragile, and it usually took one punch for them to stay unconscious, so why didn't they stay down when hit.

Raven growled, this was getting annoying, she couldn't even get the chance to figure out what spell was being used on these humans. Nor could she get the chance to even analyze Eve. They kept coming and coming, nonstop. Whatever that woman did, it was powerful enough to have humans react like this. She yelled angrily as she was tackled to the floor and felt many of them climb on her. She was getting pissed off, and that was not a good thing.

Eve smiled at the scene, everything was coming together. Soon what was she wanted would be hers. It was only a matter of time. Now she needed to concentrate at the task at hand. Her disciples were doing a perfect job, just as she told them too.

"Thy time hast come." Eve announced her hands rose in the air, the golden see-thru shawl swayed with the wind that picked up around her. Her next words were of the old religious, Tongue, speaking quickly and softly, as her eyes rolled back and flashed white.

The pendants on her palms illuminated brightly, a gray storm cloud spiraled from nothingness and thunder exploded and two whirlwinds formed from the clouds onto the pendants which represented heaven and hell. Her palms closed in together and the whirlwinds formed one great tornado.

Eve smirked.

"What the hell is she doing?" Cyborg demanded as he shoved more followers away.

"I don't know, but its creeping me out," Beast Boy said before turning into a tiger and leaping away from the masked figures, before turning back into his elf self. "What I want to know is what's going on with these dudes, they just keep coming, and don't care what happens to them."

"They are most persistent." Starfire said before eyes flashed green and a strong ray shot from them and onto a support beam that hung on the side of the building. It fell to the cement ground floor between her and attackers who was about to launch themselves at her.

Robin snarled and threw a smoke bomb down between the feet of two persuaders, while the smoke ensured him moments of confusion; Robin took that time to shoot his grappling hook up and on to a support beam, lifting himself off the ground. He needed to see what was going on around him, and decided that a bird's eyes view would be perfect. He landed himself on the nearest beam.

The scene was not what he would have expected of his team, they were stronger than this, but they were at a huge disadvantage. Those damn robe figures were winning, they kept on attacking with endless energy and ruthless behavior, even to the point of attacking each other to get to them. It seemed like they didn't even care if they got hurt, and always somehow managed to get up after each attack.

This made them dangerous, and not being able to use one hundred percent of their power, put them at risk. If things continued this way, they just may have to attack them with full force.

According to Raven they were under a spell of that woman, so they had to be careful of how they attacked. They had trained themselves to fight enemies like this, and in the past it usually worked, but now it was different.

Robin's eyes fell to each of his teammates. Beast Boy was changing forms rapidly trying different ways to keep his attackers down, and Cyborg was having trouble keeping his from climbing on him. Starfire was holding up back her strength as she punched her attackers, but Robin had a feeling that even if she didn't, they would keep getting up, just as they were now.

Robin turned just in time witness Raven's black aura toss about five attackers off of her; she used her powers to grab a long metal pole and wrap it around the ones who were racing toward her.

They were tiring which weakened them, they were fighting too long now. This had to end.

Robin looked for Eve and found her in the same spot she first appeared in, staring up at him with a twisted gleam in her. Robin was beyond livid; they had spent so much time concentrating on subduing her puppets that they didn't have any time to even spare a glance at Eve.

Things were getting out of out of control and as the leader of the Titans; it was up to him he had to put an end to it all.

Robin studied Eve as the tornado formed in her hand. He had seen enough not to question a tornado forming in a building.

This wasn't good; he didn't understand the world of magic enough to know what she was up to. He needed Raven for that, but a quick glance told him that she was full with the ones who managed to free themselves from the poll she trapped them in.

"What is thy move, boy?" She asked him, stepping forward for the first time since she introduced herself. The tornado steady as it whirled in her hands, growing larger with each step she took. "Hast thou given in? Quickly make haste with thou answer, for it matters not." She smirked.

Robin growled ready to wipe that twisted smile off her face. He would have to do without Raven for now. He needed a plan, but that tornado prevented from being able to do much. He needed to deal with that first.

He tried to remember the teaching that Raven offered the team that may help them overcome any type of sorcery;

_If you manage to break their concentration, then you have for maybe a spilt second some type of advantage_; Raven's monotone voice played in his head.

How the hell was he going to do that? There was no time, besides he always thought better while in action.

He smirked, "Don't count me out so fast lady." He yelled out before extending his Bo staff, "you and your puppets are going down." He jumped, not expecting what happened next.

Eve chuckled as the boy's eagerness, before thrusting her left palm outward dispersing the tornado, leaving a giant enchanted hand. Robin eyes widened as he stared at the change in battle. He fell forward not able to change the direction of his free fall.

The hand came towards him, wide open, in a flashing speed that surprised him, however he managed to put his staff in front of him to block off the hand.

Eve smiled as her left hand thrust forward; the giant red hand mimicked the movements and passed through the staff, through his body, and grabbed his heart, all the while shrinking in size.

Robin screamed before he even realized it.

The Titans froze and turned to the sight when they heard the piercing scream that hurt their souls, and faced a scene that caused each Titan's to blood freeze. Robin was suspended in the air clutching the wrist of an arm that phased through his body just where his heart was. Robin tears leaked out from behind his mask as he screamed a sound that was inhumane.

"No" "ROBIN," They all rushed toward, but stopped short when the robed ones all threw themselves at the dispirited Titans.

Starfire had enough; she would not let these Zogblrogs, stand in the way of her rescuing her beloved Robin from what seemed like the brink of death. She summoned up her power and flew with new found rage toward Robin, bowling over anyone that got in her way.

Starfire missed the smirk Eve wore when she eyed the alien. One Titan did not.

Starfire inches away from Robin, ignoring all, reached forward when she was knocked away,

"Star watch out," she heard the familiar voice of her best friend, before she felt weight on her chest and she fell to the ground.

"RAVEN" was yelled through the air.

Starfire opened her eyes, which instantly closed on impact with the floor, to see purple locks cascading down. Raven had her legs on both sides of the orange alien and her hands firmly on the ground on either side of her head. She clutched her eyes in pain.

"Friend Raven," Starfire whispered in fear, as she tried to sit up, but couldn't move for Raven did not.

"Star…fire…are you…alright…?" Raven gritted out through pain. Tears fell down, onto Starfire's face mixing with the developing tears of the young alien. Starfire nodded stiffly, and Raven looked at her with a constricting smile. "Good," Raven growled and she let her head fall down to Starfire's chest, her hands moved to clutch at her own. Raven took a deep breath and let out a terrifying bloodcurdling scream.

Starfire grabbed Raven and roughly sat up, her eyes widened when she noticed the same red stream of power that invaded Robin's chest, was forced through Raven's back, it took aimed for her heart.

Starfire looked above her to see Robin, limp against the invading arm. She gasped when she noticed the blood leaking out for his mask, nose, mouth and ears. She moved to go to him again, but froze when Raven wilted against her, her scream had come to an end.

Starfire screamed loudly in a yell that bested the sharpest tone Earth had to offer. It just happened to be enough to cause the robe figures to drop to the floor. Eve although flinched, she would not give up her prize.

Cyborg who curled over at the scream the alien gave, looked up to see the one he dubbed as bitch, flinch. He readied his cannon and took aim.

"I have thee" Eve yelled as she pulsed her power through her enchanted hands, squeezing the seized hearts, and also rearranging their very souls.

"Not this time Bitch," Cyborg yelled seconds before a white and blue stream erupted form his arm toward Eve. He didn't count on a robe figure to shakily stand up and push Eve out the way before taking the hit. He hit the wall behind him, and fell still.

Although Beast Boy wasn't expected it, he didn't waste time, Eve lost the concentration and her grasp on them was lost. Beast Boy acted quickly and managed to catch the boy wonder before he hit the ground.

"Retreat," Cyborg yelled running toward Raven and Starfire, he picked up Raven, and Starfire grabbed Robin. They were gone before Eve got the chance to pick herself up.

She chuckled gleefully as she held open her hands looking down at them. It didn't matter that they escaped for now; it was only a matter of time. "I have you."

* * *

"Quick, put him on that bed," Cyborg yelled to Starfire, as he set Raven down on the closest bed in the medical room of the tower. Starfire did as she was told and stood back as he watched Cyborg rush back before each unconscious bird, attaching them to the heart monitor machines.

"They are going to be okay, correct?" Starfire asked as Beast Boy took her hand. The tears fell free as she gazed upon the painful expressions both of her fall teammates wore. How could this have happened? Her boyfriend Robin, she had never seen him look so weak, so…so…deathly.

Raven looked paler if possible, how did this happen? She didn't receive an answer, she wouldn't ask again; however couldn't stop from speaking.

"That was to be me, but Raven, she pushed me out of the way. She saved me."

"She did it because she loved-loves you." Beast Boy said squeezing her hand, "If not her, then me or Cy, we would have done it."

"I am to be blame, I do not want this," Starfire cried shaking her head, they could only watch as Cyborg worked as the team's doctor.

"Damn it Rae, come on." Cyborg cursed out causing Starfire and Beast Boy to jump.

"What is wrong," Starfire asked. Cyborg looked at them before turning back down. "Is she…"

"She's alive, just barely," Cyborg motioned to the heart monitor that was too slow for his liking, but thought it better than nothing.

"Then…"

"She's not healing herself," Beast Boy said walking to Raven's beside and taking her hand. "Why isn't she healing herself?"

"I don't know BB, whatever that bitch did, must have messed with her powers, if she's not self healing. But if she doesn't soon, then her heart…the blood pressure may not be strong enough to-"

"But-" "I don't-" They all stopped when the nerving sound of a steady tone of the monitor plagued the air instead of a constant beat.

"Shit, Robin," Cyborg yelled before dashing over to his leaders bed. "He's flat lining." Cyborg went in action.

"What?" Starfire asked frantic, moving to Robin side.

"His heart stopped." Cyborg answered, as he started to manually pump the said boy's chest. Starfire eyes widened and tears started up again. Cyborg glanced up, "Star, you're a strong girl, do you remember how I taught you CPR." The overly emotional alien nodded, "Come do it." He stopped back when Starfire's hands were in place. He moved to Robin's head, tilted it back,

He needs oxygen, Cyborg thinks to himself. As trained, Cyborg made sure he was breathing and when no sign of air entering or exiting the boy's body, he puffed to breathes in before nodding to the said girl.

"15," Cyborg directed, "and don't worry about his ribs"

Starfire nodded and started.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15

Two breaths, no response

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15

Two breaths, no response

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15

Two breaths, no response

They kept the routine up, never slowing down; both working franticly, ignoring the tears that even clouded their vision.

Beast Boy held Raven's hands, praying for his fallen teammate's survival. And for some reason all he could think of wasn't enough time for him to capture all of their memories on camera.

Cyborg and Starfire worked for five minutes, however during that sixth minute, when hope was dimming, did Robin's heart start again. The two feel into exhaustion and cried; leaning over Robin's who heart beat was returning to normal.

"I think they are going to be fine." Cyborg nodded as he accessed the heart machine's on his arm. If one were to flat line again, he would know the second it happened.

"Are you certain," Starfire asked clutching the Robin's hand to her heart. "Robin has not yet awakened, and Raven has not begun the self healing."

"I'm not sure, but I think they are fine for now. There's not much more I can do for them now." Cyborg sighed. "They both slipped into a coma, and now we have to wait for them to awaken."

Cyborg was tired, exhausted and from the looks of the other two, so were they. Until Robin gained consciousness and was better he would have to assume the role as leader.

"Why don't you guys go rest, I'm going to go call Titans East."

"I wish to stay be their side." Starfire stated, Beast boy turned into a cat and was now resting tiredly but awaken on Raven's side, but he meowed in agreement.

"I know, but you'll just make yourselves sick with worry, and we are already down two Titans, I can't have you guys this exhausted should that lady come back or if someone else decides to attack. Now as temporary leader, that's an order." Cyborg said with a soft command.

Starfire nodded and picked up the kitten form of Beast Boy, and followed Cyborg of the room.

* * *

"Is he alright now?"

"I hope so," Cyborg sighed as he looked up at the screen, at the Titan's East leader and his girlfriend, Bumble Bee. True to his words Cyborg called the other team to give them the report of what's happening. He also plugged himself in to somewhat recharge while talking.

"Oh, Sparky, do you want me to come down there. We have extra Titans here so my leaving won't affect the team."

"Nah, Bee, I don't think that's necessary at the moment, just keep lines clear just in case, okay."

"Understood," Bumble Bee nodded softly she looked at the picture Cyborg faxed over. It was of the woman who caused the problems, Eve. Cyborg had taken the picture with his robotic eyes and scanned it from his memory files and sent it over to her.

"I'll also see what I can come up on this Eve person."

"Thanks baby, but something tells me that we just may end up having to bring her in, just to get answers."

"It's like that sometimes, Sparky."

"I know…" Cyborg sighed again. He turned around to the couch where Starfire and Beast Boy were sleeping. They feel asleep the second they sat down. Starfire face down on the couch, with kitten formed Beast Boy snuggled next to her.

"Victor." Bee said gaining her boyfriend's attention. She could see how tired he was. His one human eye was reddening and had circles under it. "How are you doing?" She questioned deeply.

"I don't know, Karen," Cyborg replied honestly shaking his head. "Just an hour ago we were all rolling on the floor laughing and now my best friend and little sister are hanging on for their lives. I feel so useless, helpless." He rested his face in his hands.

"Oh Sparky," Bee said softly, she could tell he needed her, and the second they hung up. She was going to pack her bags.

"Sometime baby girl, I really hate this job," Cyborg mumbled Bee could only comfort him for the time being.

* * *

The robe figured walked wordlessly into his mistress's grand chamber. She was resting in bed, going over a few enchantment books.

Eve looked up at when the man in the red robe walked up to her bed. She nodded and the man removed his mask and robed. Underneath was beautiful man who stood over six feet tall with a perfect toned body and beautiful tanned skin. His long black hair bushed away from his alluring blue eyes, he was truly a perfect man.

"Thou have news, Edward." Eve stated,

"Jacob is dead, my mistress" the voice was angelic as poison.

"Such a shame, a good man t'was thou," Eve said with no sympathy at all.

"You always favored him, I do not understand why. I am more man than that weakling ever was."

Eve smirked. _Pride and Envy_

"If he was not already dead I would have killed him."

_Wrath_

"Thou hast held back for what reason?" Eve questioned all thought the answer didn't matter, but the reaction.

"I did not feel like it, never in the mood."

_Sloth_

"Really," Eve said with less than mild interest.

"Yes, I want what you gave him. I deserve it. I am you most loyal follower. I want the power you bestowed upon him." Edward said, moving to his mistress side on the bed,

_Greed_

"Thou hast great power in my court Edward." She smirked as she set her books aside.

"I want more, I need more…" Edward moved slightly

_Gluttony, _

"Really," Eve asked shivering when Edward placed his hands on her shoulders, and placing his face in her neck. He breathed in her scent.

"Yes, along with you." Edward said as he slipped her straps off her shoulders.

_Lust_

"Then Thou shall have it." Eve stated staring up at the full moon, as Ed claimed her neck.

As long as there was sin, she had power. As long as she had the power to manipulate the will o sin, she had complete power.

_Come to me, _Eve commanded, at the point, in the depths of sin, when she was entered she was at her strongest. Her palm lit up in with the pendants. Her legs wrapped around the thrusting form.

_Come to me, with great haste. _

* * *

Two blank pairs of eyes opened.

* * *

"Thanks for listening Bee," Cyborg smiled up at the monitor, which was the size of the wall.

"Anytime Sparky, that's what I'm here for. Now I want you to get some rest."

"I am," a steady tone filled the room causing Cyborg to snap his head down to his arm.

"Sparky?" Bee asked not liking that noise anymore than her paling half robotic boyfriend.

"Shit," He screamed and stood up causing his chair to crash back. It was enough to awaken Starfire and Beast Boy.

"What happened man?" Beast Boy asked yawning and stretching, "and what with the annoying ringing?"

"Let's go," Cyborg yelled frantically running out the room. "Robin and Raven flat lined again."

Starfire and Beast Boy took no time in following, both ignoring the yelling Bee who tried to get their attention from the monitor. For that moment she didn't know what to do.

Should she wait? Or hop on her jet, if not fly by herself the whole way. "Guys, I'm going to the T-Tower." She yelled out before the monitor clicked off.

Beast Boy and Starfire slowed down when the saw the frozen Cyborg at the door before slowly entering the room.

Starfire heart thumped painfully in her chest. "What's going on, are they al-"

The two beds, where Robin and Raven had only half an hour ago occupied, were now empty.

"Dude where are they?" Beast Boy asked walking into the room.

Cyborg was already checking his multitasking arm, "I don't know, but they left and on the move."

_

* * *

_

A/N: How evil am I. What happened with Robin and Raven? Where are they? I'll update soon I hope, because I am so feeling this story.

Don't forget to Review for my, my loves

* * *


	4. Ch 3: Deception of Sin

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Robin and Raven are caught in Eve's corruption and are serving her bidding.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm calling my lawyers to see what can be done

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Deception of Sin**_

Two figures dressed in long red robe stood outside the massive jewelry museum, their hoods were down and each had a white faceless mask that was placed on top of their heads rather than over their face.

"Last one," the male of the two said walking up the ground steps, to the red and silver doors of the museum, he touched it briefly.

"Pointless really," the female's voice was voided of care, yet she walked to the male, touching his shoulder.

"Mistress wants it."

"Then she shall have it." A black shadow consumed the two figures before they melted into the abyss of the unknown.

* * *

"Come on guys, we missed them at the last two, we can't miss them again." Cyborg yelled out as he ran up the steps to an elegant building.

"I wish to understand what is happening." Starfire said landing next to Cyborg on the stoop in front of the golden doors; Beast Boy followed next changing from his eagle form.

"So do I, we've been chasing after them all night. We haven't even seen them, how do we even know it's them and not some body stealing monster or something." Beast Boy asked crossing his arms.

"Just shut up and get us in there." Cyborg growled, looking at his arm, the two small dots in the dots didn't move. "We don't know how much time we got."

Beast Boy changed into a tiny ant and went through under the door, seconds later a loud rustle followed by the opening of the door. Beast Boy smiled widely holding up the chains and a skeleton key. "You ever wonder why the always put the lock on the inside of the front door."

Cyborg frowned in annoyance, "Are you seriously asking that right now?" he pushed past the changeling following the direction his arm directed him to.

The three Titans made their way to the main room of the small building. Cyborg pushed open the door and the light on his shoulder popped up. Two robed figures turned away from the blinding bright light.

"RAVEN,"

"ROBIN"

The three heroes looked on as their two friends, dressed in those hateful red robes, gave them their attention.

Raven and Robin were standing next to an empty case; Robin held an open black velvet box. The box held a diamond jewel that was in the shape of a cat's eye. Robin closed the box and placed it in a small bag that was hanging off his shoulders.

"Robin man, what is going on here, we've been chasing you though the whole city." Beast Boy yelled walking to his friend.

Robin didn't reply, just took a back step next to Raven.

"Robin, Raven, I am glad to see you well, but you must come back with us, so Cyborg may check your injuries." Starfire pleaded, her hands locking in front of her.

"Why are you taking that Robin," Cyborg asked eyeing the bag, he recalled in their search to find their teammates, at all of their stops, something was taken. "Raven what's going on."

A smirk was given as a reply, and behind them a black vortex was opening.

"Rae," Cyborg rushed forward.

Two fingers rose in the air, Robin gave a mock salute, and the two stepped backwards allowing them to be taken into the black hole before it closed. Only three remained in the room

Cyborg cursed and halted his movements along with Beast Boy and Starfire.

"This isn't good," Cyborg growled looking down at his arm again.

"I do not understand," Starfire shook her head in confusion her red locks flying, "What is going on with our friend Raven, and my beloved Robin? Why did they not listen to us?" she turned to her green teammate. "These body stealing monsters you spoke of are they responsible for this."

"I don't think so Star." Beast Boy whispered eyeing the area that was occupied by his teammates just seconds ago. "Maybe that lady did something to them, something we didn't look into."

Cyborg sighed and nodded. "I think you may be right, but I lack the expertise in the fucking paranormal and magic that's Rae's department, and she's not exactly with us at the moment."

Beast Boy stepped forward, walking to the empty glass eyeing the name.

"What is it?" Starfire asked approaching Beast Boy.

"They took the Bastet's Eye," Beast Boy voice was a soft whisper as if thinking.

Cyborg looked up from his arm, narrowing his eyes. "Know something about it BB?"

Beast Boy turned to his best friend, his left hand in his hair, his face full of confusion. "I think so, not much though."

"Who is Bastet, and why does Robin and Raven have his eye?" Starfire asked.

"It's not an actual eye, Star." Beast Boy said turning back to the case. "It's a priceless diamond in the shape of the Ancient Egyptian Cat Goddess Bastet's eye" Beast Boy paused as he racked his brain for the information.

"There was a legend attached to it though."

Starfire read over the description of the jewelry that was on the case, "This mentions a legend but it lacks details."

"What do you know grass stain, think."

"I'm trying," Beast Boy said as he crouched down, his hands grasping his hair. "I was watching TV one day, when Raven busted in switching the channel. I was angry but she said it was really important and said please, so I let her watch it."

"What was she watching?" Cyborg asked trying to coax information out of him.

"The news," Beast Boy said eye scrunched closed in concentration. "It was about the Eye and the cat goddess so I became interested, I like hearing about legends on animal gods and stuff." Beast Boy shot up and smiled. "It was really cool too; the cat goddess, really a goddess with a cat's head, she was the goddess of music and dancing and cats, and villages would pray to her, and-"

"Beast Boy," Cyborg yelled angrily, "Focus here, what about the legend."

"Oh yeah, well it said that Bastet's Eye could harness a lot power or something, and even control minds. I remember Raven seemed really interested but then just got up and left, shaking her head."

"Is the legend true then?" Starfire asked.

"I guess so, if Robin and Raven want it," Beast Boy added with a nod, "but why?"

"I think we got this wrong." Cyborg said focusing on his arm once again, "Raven and Robin were wearing those robes that Eve's goons were wearing."

"You think whatever that witch lady did; it messed with Raven and Robin's mind or something."

"Or something, it could be the reason why Raven wasn't self-healing, BB." Cyborg smirked at his arm. "I finally got them on track again, they're impossible to trace when shifting through Raven's magic, but let's go."

The three titans ran on, hoping to catch up with their friends.

* * *

Two guards dressed in the scarlet robes, stood impassive before a grand oak wooden double door, golden rims decorated the door in an intertwining rope-like pattern. The hallway which the door was located held as much elegance as the door itself with, deep red carpet and pearl painted walls. The hallway was dimly lit by candlelight which barley showed the decorated ambrosia that graced the walls.

The room was masked in silence until footsteps infiltrated the hall and bounced off the walls. The two guards lifted their white masked faces, their hands clutching tightly on their sharply tipped staffs, ready to defend their treasure behind the door.

They relaxed somewhat when they recognized the intruders who wore the same clothing on their body and the same mask over their face. The two newcomers stopped in front of the new guards.

"Mistress is expecting us," said the curt voice of the male who was the taller of the two and carried a light brown sack on his shoulder.

"Do you have what she wishes?"

The second one spoke up in a slightly annoyed feministic tone, "Let us worry about that, shall you."

The first guard grunted before turning to the door and knocking three times, seconds later the doors opened from the inside showing off a more brightly candlelit room. The two guards stepped aside letting the other two walk into the room, and the door shutting swiftly and softly behind them.

"Tis my newest disciples, thou may come forth and show me thy blessings." A strong female voice echoed the walls of the elegant room.

The room was decorated in red and gold flowing clothes, with golden floors and a red carpet leading from the door to a curled silk couch which sat in the center of the room. Golden six feet tall candle holders with a red candle lit aflame stood on the edges of the red carpet. Many other candles decorated the room in a classy way, circling the red couch with golden trimming. To add even more elegance to the room the ceiling was made of a glass mirror and there was a candlelit chandelier in the center.

The two said disciples walked along the red carpet, stopping short of the couch which rested their mistress Eve, and they both fell to one knee and bowed.

Eve dressed in a sheer silk dress, rose from her lazed position where she had on disciple hand feed her grapes.

"Thou have not brought me disappointment, hast thou?" Eve asked tilting her head at the two new comers.

"No, My Mistress," said the female, as the male dug in his pouch and produced a black velvet case. He opened it and held it up and above his bowed head.

Eve rose to her feet and a smirk spread across her lips. She moved gracefully to the box and picked up the item. "Thy Eye of Bastet, with this, the world shall be at mine feet." Her fingers curled around the jewel and her eyes fell to her kneeling followers. "Raise my people, thou hast honored me greatly and given me great happiness."

"If only to please, Our Mistress," the female said and pulled something out of her robe. She held up a golden small chain, "To make caring the Eye with ease, may I approach."

Eve narrowed her eyes at the necklace, and with a bit of hesitant she agreed to the female. The said woman behind the mask rose to her feet, walking slowly to her mistress passing her companion who smirk was hidden by his mask.

Eve held out her jewel with care watching as the girl placed the necklace in her palm and covered it with her pale hand. The black power released itself from the gray palm and then said hand was pulled back. The eye remained in the palm of Eve, only now connected to the necklace.

"Shall I help dress My Mistress with her new winnings?" said the boy who walked to his mask.

"Thou may." Eve said glancing at her neck necklace with pride. The said male gently took the necklace from his Mistress hands and stepped behind her, to swiftly place it on, and then slowly pulling out the long soft brown hair free from its entrapment of the necklace.

He stepped back and watching his mistress admire the said jewelry from a hand held mirror that was being held up by the same disciple who fed his Mistress the grapes.

"Your beauty is enhanced tenth fold." He said as his gazed wandered from his smiling mistress.

A smirk stretched, yet it was hidden behind the mask.

* * *

They followed their mistress out to the middle of a grassy field, from the area, the whole lighted city could be seen from around them. They were near the center of the city in Jumps Memorial park. The bright red, yellow, and green lights lit up the city against the darkened sky.

"Thy time is mine," Eve spoke as she held out her hands, her hair and long dress flapping the in the night breezy wind. She walked up to the tip of small hill and turned to face all the disciples under her power. They stood at the bottom of the hill in their glory of red and gold robes; each had a white faceless mask over their face.

She spoke out loud, her voice penetrating each mind. "My disciples, hast thou been by me, when thy fell from grace?" she asked proudly.

"Yes Mistress," came the loud reply from the group of many.

"Hast I not opened my arms and welcomed thee in thy time of need and confusion."

"Yes Mistress,"

"When thy soul was lost along with thy minds, was it not I who but allowed thou in, and told thee it was more than allowed to feel the ecstasy that was once reprimanded against you."

"Yes Mistress"

"Was it no one but I who allowed thee to sin?"

"Yes Mistress"

"Will they follow mine path, to the valley of my desire?"

With each answer, with each sin, Eve's power grew. Soon she would be at her peak and soon with the help of her diamond medallion she would have enough power to free the people of the city from their fear of sin, and with that added power, it wouldn't belong before they cycle would reach it's peak and she would have the world in her hands.

"My time tis now," Eve said facing the full moon's position; she held up her hands and the closed her eyes, the religious tongue language spewed from her lips, and her disciples fell to their knees. The cross and pentagram pendants illuminated against her palms. A surge of power shot up from the pendants and into the diamond that hung from the golden chain around her neck.

As the Bastet's Eye rose inches from her neck and began to glow in a golden light, Eve heard a screeching bird's call from above and it seemed to be closing in. Eve opened her eyes in shock as a green eagle attack her, using its claws to grab her treasured jewel and pulled it away from her body, snapping the necklace and scratching her neck only enough to draw blood.

Eve gave a surprised shriek as she watched the damned green eagle fly off to land on the shoulder of a familiar half robot, and drop _her_ necklace in his hand

She hissed, "Titans, thou hast a habit of showing when thou are not welcomed."

Cyborg held up the necklace in his hand and smirked, "So we've been told. Now return our friends to us."

"As thou wish," Eve waved her hand and two disciples rose to their feet and ran towards the three Titans.

The Titans rushed forward, "Remember, this time, don't hold back." Cyborg yelled.

He rushed forward to the one that dived for him, his eyes following the movement of the person behind the mask, and dodged a punched that was aimed for his forehead, and instead threw his own punch at the person, hitting the forehead of the mask. They stood still as the mask broke and crumpled down to the floor.

Cyborg eyes narrowed and he took a step back, as he watched the mask fall from his leaders face, showing not only a trickle of blood fall from the other's forehead but also a deadly smirk. Cyborg knew something was wrong, Robin should have been able to dodge his punch easily, but he purposely didn't, hence the grin.

"Robin-" Cyborg was cut off as he was attacked.

The mask dropped from her fingertips and the robe fell off her shoulders, leaving her in her dark blue leotard. The green and orange teenaged hero took a step back as Raven stalked them with her hands aglow in her black power.

"Raven, we do not wish to harm you." Starfire took a step back but her eyes and hands began to glow a menacing green color.

"Yeah Rae, let's just go home now," Beast Boy asked yet he yelped and jumped out of the way when a black arm reached out to grab him.

Raven smirked as they attacked.

Eve watched with anger as her new disciples fought against their former teammates. This was taking too long and soon the time when the full moon was at the highest peak in the sky would pass. If that were to happen then she would have to wait another fortnight, before she could try the spell again.

Her anger rose to rage as her precious necklace was thrown in the air by that damn robot only to be caught in the air by the green beast. She turned to her other disciple who were still on their knees "Are thoust waiting for an invite, returneth to me what tis mine" Within seconds her followers were rushing into battle.

The battle was vicious, a relentless attack on the Titans for the necklace that was tossed between the three Titans. Cyborg growled as he punched another masked figure out cold, or blasted them out in the cold. Without holding back as they did before, the followers of Eve were staying down, yet there seemed to be more than ever.

Starfire stopped a punch from landing she grabbed her attacker's wrist and spun him around in the air before throwing him into a group of his allies. Starfire turned around in time for a black hammer made out of black shadow hit her side and throwing her the grassy ground. She tumbled on the ground before landing on her back and she clutched her side. She sat up and narrowly missed a giant bolder covered in a black aura that was aimed for her head, she watched as the boulder landed on a few robe clad figures. Starfire turned to see Raven approaching. Starfire rose to her feet with a smile on her face.

"Friend Raven I knew that you have not betrayed us." Starfire smiled and flew into the air only a few feet. She flew to her friend, ready to throw her arms around her, but was stopped when the dark girl grabbed her arms before they could encircle her, and rose in the air. "Raven,"  
Starfire had not time to dodge the girl's feet that was suddenly kicked into her stomach. She flew back into ground creating a crater. Starfire growled and she shot her hand up a green stream produced hitting the dark haired girl sending her flying.

"BEAST BOY!!" Beast Boy returned into human form after changing back from a T-Rex and sending dozens of disciples flying off in all directions. The green hero turned around just in time to catch an item that was hurled at him.

"Dude," Beast Boy cried out as he almost dropped the priceless Bastet's Eye. He looked down at the jewel in his palm, before his animal instincts told him to move. He didn't move quickly enough before he was rammed into, but holding the priceless artifact close to him saved it from breaking but landed him under the bodies of a few mindless followers on top of him.

Beast Boy growled before turning to a porcupine resulting in his freedom, the changeling turned into a tiger and he attacked baring his claws, the necklace hanging between his teeth. Two disciples were thrown sideways into an advancing group. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and flew into the air, the necklace hanging tightly from his beak. He flew up getting away from those who were attacking mercifully.

Beast Boy soared through the air and gazed down at the battle below. Cyborg and Starfire were fighting against Robin and Raven, but they were holding strong. It seemed that training to fight each other actually paid off. Beast Boy flew higher as Eve's puppets were now tailing after him, and he realized that it was the diamond eye they were after.

"Giveth to me what is mine." Beast Boy turned to the evil witch and he nearly fell out of the sky when he saw a giant fist aimed for him. He squawked loudly and dived as the giant fist tried to knock him out of the air. He looked down and his eyes widened when he saw the necklace falling down, and many of Eve's henchman were posed ready to catch it.

He dove downward, the fist aiming right on his tail feathers. With quickening speed he grabbed the necklace in his talons, and with a powerful thrust of his wings he shot upwards. The fist cut off a few feathers but landed on the red and golden robed figures, knocking them out, before dispersing. The green bird chuckled victoriously, and stuck its tongue at the raged Eve.

"Robin, bringth to me," Eve yelled as she pointed to the green beast in the air. Said Robin smirked and flipped away from the punching Cyborg.

Beast Boy flew in the air with the plan to keep avoiding Eve's puppets on the ground. The necklace was back in his beak and the fist was gone, so now all he had to worry about was keeping the followers of Eve away from the necklace which wasn't difficult to do that from the air.

Beast Boy chuckled to himself after seeing a few puppets climb on each other to reach his height. He soared in the night sky with plans on heading into the city to take the necklace that dangled from his beak to a safe place, but his plans were interrupted when something grabbed at his left talon and pulled him back. The green bird squawked and screeched as he was yanked out of the air, the necklace falling up and out of his beak.

Robin used his grappling hook and all his strength to pull the green bird out of the air, which was now free falling to the ground.

"No!!" Eve yelled as she watched her precious jewel fall down, from twenty feet in they sky. If the Bastet's Eye broke, then would all of her dreams of power. "Save IT" she screamed out; her eyes widened as the eye closed in on the ground, her breath caught in her throat.

Discovered in King Tut's tomb in 1857, Bastet's Eye was believed to hold powers of the Goddess Bastet. Bastet's Eye, a diamond cut in the style of a Cat's eye, with a tint of yellow and green in the center, was a great treasure found. The net worth of the one of a kind diamond started around twenty million. There have been many attempts to steal the eye, few were successful until it was brought back and the thief put behind jail. Since its discovery it's traveled around the world in exhibitions many times, and currently on its 150th birthday of discovery.

Jump City was its fourth stop just shipping in from NYC, however it was unknown if it would make the next stop as it raced from the sky to the hard grassy field.

Beast Boy hit the ground first, changing back to elf form on contact. Dazed he watched the watched as the diamond fall towards him. His eyes widened as the diamond fell to him and pure instinct caused his arms to cover his face. He waited for the impact, and when it didn't come he opened his eyes and slowly moved his hands. The diamond seemed inches away from his face surround in a black shadow, Beast Boy gulped. He felt someone move up to his side and saw a familiar green gloved hand grab the diamond out of mid air.

Beast boy glanced at Robin before turning into a snake, freeing his foot from the hook and slithering away from the boy wonder, still unsure of where his side lay. The field was quiet as everyone was at a stand still. The disciples who had been rushing to catch the diamond stopped short at they watched one of their own carry the diamond. Raven landed a few feet away from her mistress watching the scene.

Eve smiled and held out her left hand with the devil's six sided star, "Robin, bringth to me what is mine."

As Robin stepped away, the green teenaged hero returned to his human form and instantly regretted it as he fell to his left knee, the forceful pull snapped at his joint in his right hip. He screamed as he fell to the ground but kept away toward his friends. Seconds later Starfire was at his side, helping him up by throwing his right arm over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked running their side.

"Yeah, I think so." Beast Boy grunted and turned his attention back on Robin who was advancing to Eve. "Robin, don't do it."

"Please Robin, come back to us." Starfire yelled.

"I don't think he's listening," Cyborg said as they watched Robin stop a few feet away from Eve, holding Bastet's Eye on a chest leveled on an open palm.

Eve smirked as she walked to Robin, oblivious to steps echoing her own. Inches from Robin, she reached out her hand to take it, back into her grasp.

His palm closed.

Her eyes met the whiteness of his mask, but she knew by the smirk on his face that his eyes weren't on her, but behind her. Robin sidestepped his Mistress and moved passed her. His palm reopened and a pale hand lifted the necklace from his palm.

"What tis thy meaning," Eve questioned angrily turning to Robin and Raven who stared at each other.

Raven eyes slowly turned to meet those of Eve; she smiled as she dangled the necklace from her fingertips. "Was this the useless thing what my Mistress wanted?" Raven asked as Bastet's Eye twirled on the necklace.

"Raven,"

"Rae…"

"Raven, givith to me what is mine." Eve said holding out her palm.

"It seems our Mistress still does not see the change of the situation." Robin said stepping close behind Raven, his hands rose to her hips and his chin rested on her shoulder. Raven's eyes fell to the boy wonder and her smirk increased, before turning back to Eve.

"Perhaps one of us should inform our Ex-mistress then." Raven said, her eyes filled with a playfulness that never been showed before.

"What art thy-"

"We are no longer serving under a worthless Mistress who goes after worthless things." Robin said as he moved to Raven's side.

"Tis impossible," Eve gasped and took a step back; her mind began searching for answers. Could she have messed up the spell?

"We cannot serve under someone who relies on such worthless artifacts for power." Raven said bringing the diamond eye level.

"Raven Robin," the two turned to the three teenaged hero's who were quickly approaching them, with Beast Boy handing on Starfire's shoulders. "Have you finally returned to us?"

The two blinked.

"I get it now; you guys were pretending all along to find out what Eve was up too." Beast Boy said moving to stand up on his own. He limped the closing distance to the two birds who watched his movements.

The green changeling smiled brightly as he touched Raven on the shoulder, "You had us nervous, Rae. You should have just told us what you planned from the beginning.

Raven looked down at the green hand that touched her. "Beast Boy," she said her voice void of all emotion. "What did I tell you about touching me?" Raven's eyes flashed white and a black shadow creep up the leg of the green changeling. Beast Boy looked down, his eyes widen as his vision was filled black. He suddenly had the feeling of being lifted off the ground and soaring.

Beast Boy was tossed in to the sky and he landed several feet away into a small pond.

Starfire was shocked by her friend's action, and flew off to help pull a coughing Beast Boy out of the pond. "Are you alright?" she asked softly patting his back as he nodded.

"That was uncalled for Rae." Cyborg said taking a step forward, and Robin stood protectively in front of her.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Cy," Robin said crossing his arms. "Now that's not fair, Beast Boy started it."

"What is going on with you two?" Cyborg asked stepping forward, but he was punched in the face which sent him slumping to the ground.

"That felt good," Robin said shaking the pain out of his fist. He turned to Raven who smirked and shook her head at his actions.

"I don't understand this at all," Starfire said holding a weakened Beast Boy on her back. She landed next to Cyborg who was sitting u; she let Beast Boy climb down her back. "Why must you hurt our friends…our family?"

Robin walked to Starfire, gazing up her body, "You are always the confused one, Star," Robin circled the orange alien, his hands playing idly in her hair. He whispered in her ear causing her to step away, in shock at his words.

_Dumb bitches like yourself are only good for your bodies._

"What's your game, Robin?" Cyborg said holding onto Beast Boy's arms to steady him.

"Well you see-"

"Enough," all eyes turned to Eve who stood, with her disciples standing behind her. "Giveth to me, what belongs to me."

"You mean this?" Raven said placing the diamond in her open hand. "You must realize something Eve," Raven's voice held a tint of evil to it. She stepped forward. "This trinket is nothing." Her hand closed around the cat's eyes diamond, black shadow slipped over her hand squeezing, then receded. Raven's bloody hand was revealed, letting loose diamond shards falling to the floor.

"Nooo!" Eve screamed rushing forward, but stopped herself, watching Raven's movement.

Raven stared at her hand that was dripping blood; she lifted her hand up watching the blood flow down her arm. "Did you know Eve" her voice had a deep echo to it and her eyes memorized by the dripping blood from her hands that were in slow motion, "That your precious Eye held no power." Raven eye slowly shifted to Eve's who took a step back. She slowly licked her up her two middle fingers; tasting the blood. She smiled. "Now that is power,"

"Raven," Starfire breathed out as she watched her friends haunting expression, and Robin's memorized expression on Raven. There were many things that she perhaps didn't understand, but even so she wasn't stupid.

She knew that Robin and Raven were in a world of their own that was full with evil and pain. She knew that they freely held their own reign and she couldn't stop the shiver at the thought, when taken the people she knew Robin and Raven are, what they could do to this world.

She had to hope that Raven and Robin could fight against whatever evilness clouded their minds. She hoped to save them from themselves. She shook looking back to her other two friends at the barely conscious Beast Boy and the anger on Cyborg. She questioned how the events turned this way.

_No, _Starfire thought as she watched Robin close in on Raven's hand, taking her thumb in is mouth, sucking on her blood. She knew things had now changed, _how can this happen, we're family…right?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sorry for the long update, I started this chapter a couple of weeks ago but was too busy to finish it with exams and papers. Geeze I hate school. Anyway here this chapter is and I have to say, I absolutely hate it. Writing it was awkward and I hope that reading it won't be as awkward, and truthfully I'm too tired to many any more changes. It's just terrible, a bunch of full-ins and such. I'm happy with the first beginning and the ending, though, that actually came out how I wanted it, how I pictured it in my hand _

_But Anyway, I've decided to have a mini trivia every so often in my chaps…just to keep my readers involved in my story. The winner, (and there can only be one) can ask me to put something in my story, as long as the story line doesn't change. Or they can ask me anything of the story. _

_**First Question: What is the first sign of Robin and Raven's betrayal of Eve?**_

_The only hint I will give is its very subtle clue. _

_The first person to answer the question can ask me to put anything in the story, but as long as it doesn't change the storyline, I can work around it. _

_I'll post the answer and the winner in about one week, with the next chapter. So good luck to everyone and hope everyone had a Happy EASTER!!_

_BYE BYE! _

_Don't forget to review_


	5. Ch 4: Fighting Fate

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Robin and Raven take control with vengeance in their minds. Beast Boy stands up

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, for if I did, all Robin/Starfire fans would hate me so….

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Fighting Fate_

Eve was angry, no…she was past angry and was flying full speed at livid. Her whole body screamed livid, her fist curled to the point of drawing blood, her body rigid, her eyes narrowed into two slits, and her forehead wrinkled.

Everything she worked for ruined in the matter of moments. Don't people understand how long it takes to harness enough power, the research she had to do to find what can further her powers, the damn sacrifices she had to make. For the past ten years she worked hard for this, and now _those two_, those damn Titans, ruined it all in five minutes. She wanted VENGENCE!!

"My Children, bringth to me thy heads," Eve shouted into the night, pointing toward those damn teenaged birds.

Her followers all turned to the two birds who seemed to be preoccupied with themselves.

"What are we to do?" Starfire questioned in a light voice, her gaze rose to Cyborg who was watching Raven and Robin turn their attention to Eve's disciples rush towards them.

"…that's a stupid question…" Beast Boy grunted as he forced himself to stand, "we help them, there are too many for Rob and Rae to take on…" Although he felt he was about to collapse and every movement took needed strength from him, he would fight on to protect his loved ones. "We have to bring them home, Star...we have too." However his speech was short lived when he fell to his knees again, having the orange alien come to his side.

"What is she doing…" Cyborg whispered to himself, his eyes narrowing. The other two titans looked at each other before turning to Raven and Robin. Robin had stepped back as if leaving Raven to take them on…but the dark bird only smirked and raised her hands out in front of her, her eyes two slits of white light.

"She's performing a spell, correct?" Starfire questioned. She didn't receive an answer but she let out a gasp as her black power flooded out of her fingertips and through the disciples that were stopping in their tracks.

Beast Boy fell down again, when not only he and the other two titans, but also Eve realized what was being done.

"NO…" Eve screamed as she felt her power decrease.

Her power heightened when her followers increase, when they decrease so does her power. It was that simple, and now she could only stand and watch as Raven turn her disciples into her own.

One by one each of the disciples, who were once controlled by her, turned to her, standing there with those faceless masks.

"Ex-mistress of mine…" Raven's voice bellowed out with sarcasm filled amusement, "but I don't think they're listening to you."

Eve backed up, as those who were once under her power now surrounded her, and frowned. "Insolent fools art thou," Eve palms glowed and two giant fist rose from her own and side swiped all those who approached her. "Be thy so daring to raise thy hand against mine? I, Eve who shall reign as Goddess in this world? Do not thinkith of me so little."

Eve walked forward, giant mass of power formed into massive red glowing fists pushing forward as she made her way to the two birds. "Thou shalt not be forgiven."

Each hand wrapped around the birds, with the fierceness of a claw capturing its prey, snapping them to Eve who eyes blazed with the intensity of the fury from hell.

Robin grinned and Raven raised an eye brow, "What threat do you think you can hold over us?" Raven asked, her eyes glowed white before she easily stepped out of the red arms, Robin did the same.

"Thy make good to remember that, twas I who made thee this way, and tis I who shalt undo it." Her giant hands dissipated and she the pendants on her palms bright red. Her hands rose as a small tornado began…

"I'd think twice if I were you." Robin grinned widened with a crazed appeal, he stalked to her before slamming his hands over hers, momentarily surprising the woman out of her concentration, the tornado evaporating with seconds. "Don't think we'd give you the chance,"

Robin dug into her wrist before tossing harshly aside like a rag, he chuckled as he watched Eve fail to brace herself and tumble down the hill. He pulled out a sharp bird-a-rang from his belt and flipped it open. Eve groaned as she turned over on her back watching with wide eyes as he raised his weapon

"I won't give you time to do anything more than plead for your life," he threw the sharp object at her, Eve shrieked and rolled away the object grazed her arm drawing blood just before standing at the place she once been.

"I missed…" Robin said highly amused, he turned to Raven who rolled her eyes, but a smile on her face. "Don't worry," Robin said producing another slick bird-a-rang with a button in it, he turned to Eve and smiled brightly. "I won't miss again."

Robin's thumb pressed the button, a beeping sound beating in his ear. His eyes found Eve's who was slowly and clumsily backing away from him on all fours. If possible his smile stretched insanely as he brought the makeshift bomb over his opposite shoulder before launching it to the woman who was now frozen in fear.

Eve screamed covering her face with her arm, she felt a tug seconds before the explosion hit. Arms encircled her and she felt herself being thrown backward, but she was pulled tight and whoever took most of the landing.

"Are you alright?" a soft voice said from behind her.

Eve opened her eyes, registering that she was still in one peace and a pair of orange arms was holding her close. Eve roughly pulled away from the alien titan before quickly moving to her feet. "Keep thy hands to thyself." She muttered to the alien although said alien didn't hear it., before stumbling to her feet.

Eve turned back to Robin who was looking more pissed off, his smile was gone, and he stood rigid. The half man half robot stood in front of Robin, breathing heavily, his cannon arm smoking softly.

"You made me miss." Robin said angrily the sockets of his black and white mask flashed a heated red before turning white again.

Cyborg recharged his cannon, pointing it at the wayward boy wonder, who smirked before pulling out his Bo staff. "Rob, man, I think you should rethink that, we don't need to do this…do not make me hurt you." Robin smiled sadistically, "Care to try…"

Robin jumped at Cyborg his staff flying…

Raven watched the fight between Robin and Cyborg before growing bored and turning to Eve. "Making me do all the work," Raven muttered to herself as she contemplated over sending Eve's own puppets to take care of their ex mistress. They were just standing still like statues waiting for their next order.

Raven sighed before choosing not to, she'd rather end the life of the one who honestly believed they could take over her mind with such pathetic powers. Did Eve really suspect her to be so weak? How insulting…

Raven took one more look toward Robin who was back flipping away from Cyborg's cannon blast. The boy blunder had wanted to be the one to take care of Eve but he was currently busy, playing with the robot, he'd get over it.

Raven eyed the way his boy wonder suit hugged his body in ways that left little to her imagination, she licked her top lip… if not he could think of ways to _punish_ her. She smirked to herself before turning back Eve who noticed her gaze and took a step back.

A roll of thunder roared in the sky, Raven looked up noting the dark rain clouds that were covering the moon, leaving little light to their already darkened night. The rain should start soon.

"Care to play with me, Mistress." Raven asked mockingly, taking a tread to Eve, whose eyes widened in terror. "Although I can't promise any pain, I can promise one of us will have fun…" Raven said raising her black shadowed hand toward the brown haired, black eyed woman.

"Raven, please do not." Starfire begged, she put herself in front of Eve, emerald and amethyst met, and grey lips curved at one end into a smirk.

"Starfire, can't wait your turn?" Raven eyes flashed white and a black shadow claw snapped out, grabbing the orange alien by her neck squeezing tightly. Starfire cried as her vision was becoming blurry, she could only claw in vain at the claw that relentlessly choked her life away, Suddenly Starfire was released and she fell to her knees in a coughing fit.

Raven was caught off guard when something fell against her back, and didn't let go.

"DON'T RAE!" Beast Boy yelled from behind the dark bird, his forehead just below her neck on her back "You can't do this, snap out of it and come back to us. Don't do anything you'll regret Rae."

"You won't have to worry about that," Raven growled as she attempted to pull from the green arms that only held her tighter.

"Come back to us Raven, fight whatever is happening to you. We can help you." Beast Boy offered. He felt Raven relax in his arms; her head bowed slightly her hands at her sides. He took the chance to lighten up his hold, but didn't let go.

The two stood there for what seemed like hours, but only a few minutes. Beast Boy heard Raven mutter something, but didn't catch it.

"What was that, Rae?" Beast Boy asked lifting his head and angling to see her face, her eyes were closed and she looked calm.

Raven opened her eyes, her eyes focusing on nothing particular, she felt a few drops of water and the predicted shower started. She heard Beast Boy's question and she raised her head slightly to the side, to eye him. His two green eyes met her four red stilts. She answered her voice only a fraction louder, but she knew he heard it.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos,"

A black shadow crept up the green Titan's body, and he was wrenched to the floor. "Ra-Raven…" he choked out before his head was surrounded in the blackness of her powers.

Raven smirked as she watched the small boy before her wither and shake on the ground, clawing at his neck as he soundlessly grasped for air.

A green bolt shot toward her, but met with a black shield that protected the Azarthian from harm. Raven's head turned ever so slightly, "wait your turn," before turning back to watch the green boy bang his head again the ground trying to get air in his body.

"Raven let him it, stop it, stop it! You're killing…" Starfire yelled as she let out a stream of green star bolts towards the Raven, but she couldn't get past her shield.

Raven growled in annoyance, as with a flick of her wrist, all of the humans who stood like statues, ran towards the red haired alien, throwing themselves at her, only to get thrown aside.

Raven smirked slightly in amusement as the shadowed Beast Boy turned to different animals hoping to get free, but never getting the desperate air he needed.

"Do you know Beast Boy," Raven said ignoring Starfire shouts that was a merged between English and Tamaranean, "about the Rule of Three; Three weeks without food, Three days without water and three minutes without air. How long will you last?"

Beast Boy tried to scream but nothing came out, he couldn't breathe everything in him seemed to burn and hurt. His vision was getting darker, all he could see was a darkening Raven, he held out one hand to her, pleading for help.

"I'm pretty sure with all that thrashing your doing, it'll take less than three minutes," Raven said tilting her head to the side at the hand that was reaching out for her.

Starfire used all her strength to bypass the humans that kept jumping on her, forcing her to the floor. She landed on her stomach for the third time; she looked up as Beast Boy's movements start to grow idle. Tears and rain pooled from her eyes as she whimpered his name. Her eyes grew in worry as a large boulder the size of a truck, wedged itself from the sky and hovered over Beast Boy's tiring body.

Starfire forced herself up, throwing back the fifteen disciples that were climbing on top of her. She rose in the air, her hands glowing in green fury; she shot firebolts nonstop at Raven but her shield.

Starfire dove forward toward her female companion, with the will to fight. She was knocked out of the sky by a black hammer that came from the abyss. The orange Tamaran skidded across the sky hitting the ground with a painful thud and a crack from where in her body, pain lightened up her arm, and she screamed.

Cyborg faulted his punch when he heard Starfire scream, it gave Robin enough time to side step said punch, grab his arm and throw him off to the side. Robin looked towards Raven and chuckled at the withering green annoyance on the ground. He picked up something powering up, and jumped out of the way of the blue electric beam that Cyborg fired at him.

Cyborg growled when Robin jumped out of the way. His was livid, not only was he wasting power which was killing his battery life, but he couldn't seem to get more than a few punches off the boy wonder. He knew he could do better than that; he was trained to take down his leader if needed be. Why was he failing?

Cyborg risked an eye toward Starfire who was soaked from the rain and nursing a bruised arm, and struggling to get up, her eyes toward something off to his right. Cyborg turned that way and he cursed, when his eyes landed on the slowly jerking Beast Boy.

His mind left the boy wonder, toward the dark girl, to his little sister, his arm cocked and now pointing her way.

"RAVEN, LET HIM GO NOW!"

Raven didn't seem to hear him, as she felt pleasure in the life leaving out of Beast Boy, who had tears leaking from his eyes. His body felt like it weighed a ton, and could no longer support movement, his throat desperately trying to heave in unavailable air. He stared up at the boulder that was only feet away from him.

The word _DIE _echoed throughout his mind in a monotone feminine voice.

The next occurrence happened in slow motion.

_Starfire screamed in agony_

_Beast Boy gasping in one gulp of fresh air, before the boulder fell_

_Raven was jerked by her arm, twirling her in circles, her eyes met up with whiteness. _

_The beam at its highest strength soared over the place that was once occupied by said Raven, only meeting nothing so it continued in its path of destruction to the unknown. _

_Robin ran towards Raven_

_Cyborg's human eye leaking tears and rain leaked from his robotic eye in tear fashion as he let the shot fire on extreme. _

"BEAST BOY"

Starfire shot up ignoring all pain; she ran to the boulder tossing it aside like a leaf. She let out a gasped at the sight of her injured friend who was unconscious and heavily bleeding. She collapsed at his side, seconds later she was joined by Cyborg.

Raven looked up at Robin still twirling in his arms before they skidded to a stop. Both were thoroughly soaked and clutching the other.

"Robin,"

He was breathing hard, his eyes flashed crimson and titian, his arms curved up along her body. "Had…to save you…" his voice came out husky causing Raven to tilt her head to the side and her eyes to shutter close after flashing the same crimson color. "…can't lose you…before tasting you…"

Robin lips lingered over hers; her eyes met his in a hazy fashion. "…so fucking hot…we can finish them off later…now…I fucking need…"

Raven hands ran up along Robin's covered chest and hissed when she was pulled against his need.

Raven eyes looked to the side and all of Eve's puppets now to be hers, melted into the ground by her will only. She gave one last look toward the bothersome Titans before herself and Robin too escaped into the ground.

"They have left," Starfire said as he picked up Beast Boy's broken and bloody body in her arms.

"We can't worry about them now," Cyborg said as he pressed a button on his arm, seconds later the head lights of his car were heading towards him. "Take him to the car, I'll get Eve."

Starfire nodded as she flew off the blue electronic car. Cyborg growled and turned to the bane of his current existence. Eve who fell to her knees during the last couple minutes, turned to look up at Cyborg who was making his way to her. In seconds she shot up and made a run for it, but was grabbed by her arm and threw heavily on the ground.

"I don't think so bitch." Cyborg growled as he stood over her. In a very uncaring fashion, he yanked her up roughly held her tight by hair and shoved her toward his car. "First I'm going to take you to jail, and then tend to my friend, and then I'm coming after you bitch. I just can't wait till I get to your ass…"

"Unhand me." Eve growled her head angled back due to the pull of Cyborg's hand, she tried to jerk away, but the movement caused her pain and also caused him to yank her harder.

"It's your fault that this shit happened, your fault Raven and Robin went killer on us…your damn fault-" Cyborg was pulled from his heated ramblings by Starfire's frantic call.

"Cyborg, I can't get Beast Boy to breathe and his heart has stopped…"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Hey although it's later in the week I did manage to get in the week I promised…so go me… I know its short…but there a reason for that…so just to give heads up…next one is short too... I may try to put it up on Monday or Tuesday, but we'll see on what I can do tomorrow. _

_Anyway For the mini trivia the question was…. _

_**Ch. 3: What is the first sign of Robin and Raven's betrayal of Eve**_

**The answer is: in the first: **_**their hoods were down and each had a white faceless mask that was placed on top of their heads rather than over their face**__. _

_It's confusing I know that's why I said it was subtle. When Raven and Robin entered the jewel museum they weren't wearing their mask over their face, if they were completely under Eve's control those mask would have been on their face. _

_Unfortunately no one answered it right but __**Poison's Ivy**__ was close. So this time I'll be lenient and call her the winner of this challenge simple because Raven was the first to voice their betrayal. _

_So cootos to __**Poison's Ivy, **__if you remember the prize: you can ask me to put something in my story that you wish to see, or you can ask me anything of my story (as long as the storyline won't change). You can email me your request at (newchild24) at (gmail) (.com) -- hope you get that _

_Oh and __**Avita. **_I'll work on Nameless God when I finish with this since my mind won't let me process any other story until then.

**WestSide Love**, you don't have to worry about this story being discontinued, I can't seem to write anything but this story for the time being…so stick aboard IOW and I won't let you down.

SIDE NOTE: fans of my stories, don't worry I haven't given up on Learn to Trust, I'm currently working on it, so just give me time please….

_BYE BYE…until next chapter…_

_Don't forget to review people, they inspire me for quicker updates…_


	6. Ch 5: Breathing Emotions

Chapter 2

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Giving into Sin, fighting for life

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, for if I did, all Robin/Starfire fans would hate me so….

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Breathing Emotions**_

_The room was dark with only the vanilla scented candles for illumination. Robin and Raven stared at each other as they took a sip of their red wine from the champagne glass. A soft violin played in the background, Robin took one sip before placing his glass on the tall glass stand next to him. "I want you" Robin said in a husky voice that was laced with lust. _

"_Then what is stopping you, boy wonder," Raven said lightly swishing the blood color wine in her glass before letting it slip from her fingers. Neither paid attention to the falling glass as it hit the ground at an angle bouncing up before falling down on its side. The dark liquid erupted free like a fountain staining the white carpet_

_Robin took a step toward Raven, his hands met with the base of her neck tilting her head back. His lips claiming hers in a dominating fashion Raven's arms resting at her shoulders, he grasped the fabric of her leotard and slowly pulled it down the creamy soft pale arms _

"Let's go, let's go let's go," Cyborg yelled out as he pulled the red and green Beast Boy from the back seat. Starfire followed behind eyes full with worrisome tears.

They had just barley got him to breath and his heart going, however there were too many wounds to stop all of the blood and he could go into relapse, without intense treatment. Starfire was covered in his blood from sitting in the back with him, as Cyborg drove as if the devil was after them. They dropped Eve off at the police station with strict instructions for her departure for Arkham ASAP. Then they rushed to the tower. .

"Sparky!!"

Cyborg turned around with his limp friends in his arms to his girlfriend from Titan East. Bumblebee, the light brown skinned girl with her two famous buns in her hair, wearing a yellow and black bee uniform that hugs her body in the right way, was standing eyes currently wide in surprise.

"Bee what are you doing here," Cyborg asked subconsciously adjusting his arms.

"I was worried so I came along with Aqua," Bee said walking forward her eyes on her Beast Boy, now I'm glad I came. What the hell happened?"

Cyborg looked down, remembering his fallen friend, "Shit, we need to take him to tower's ICU, now!"

_Raven's breath hitched as Robin's teeth bit into her pulse on her neck and his hands cupping both breasts, her fingers itching to touch something other than uniform. Her mind cleared of its hazy lust fog, when she realized that Robin was still in his uniform while hers lay pooled at her feet. She arched her neck to give him more access, as her nails grew slightly and sharper._

_Her hands rested on his back shoulders she smirked to herself as she her claws racked down his back, tearing the uniform and living only but long vertical lines dripping blood. Robin arched into her, hissing slightly as she felt his claws leave his body. Her claws found themselves along his shoulders slowly clawing down his chest his red top hung flimsily from his upper body. _

_Lastly she pulled off his black and white mask, revealing icy blue eyes. She smirked as she licked his lips before moving slowly down his chest._

_Robin's body tingled with pain but soon pleasure overcame his senses as Ravens warm tongue traced his dripping blood. _

Starfire chewed on her thumbnail as she watched the light blinking red above the white double doors. She was floating back and forth across the hallway waiting impatiently for light to go off and for Cyborg to come out with the words she longed to hear.

"I hate this feeling of uselessness." Starfire said softly as her eyes turned to the light for the millionth time in the last half hour.

"Cyborg and Bee know what they are doing, Star." Aqua lad said softly placing his hands softly on her shoulders. He gently pulled her into his arms where she let her tears fall.

Starfire nodded before her hands covered her face as her tears became uncontrollable.

_Robin pushed Raven roughly on the red silk covered bed letting himself fall, his lips dominating hers and her legs and arms wrapped around his back where the blood flow had slowed yet not stopped. Raven's legs pulling him closer, wanting to his whole being. _

_Robin tongue swirled against hers as his fingers were lost in her hair, he grinded his need against hers, before his lips licking down toward the hard buds on her soft breast. _

_Her breath hiked again when he began to milk one of her buds. _

"There's too much fucking damage," Cyborg growled from behind his face mask. He and Bumblebee were dressed in surgical smocks working on their unconscious friend. "Three broken ribs in five places causing pneumothorax in both lungs, blood is seeping though causing heart failure-"

Bumblebee looked up catching his brown and red eyes, "Look Sparky, we can't give up now. Beast Boy depending on us to save his life, and as trained surgeons then we can not fail, otherwise what would be the point of taking those damn hardass classes and getting our degrees."

Cyborg nodded his head as he continued to reshape his friend's ribs in order as Bumblebee continued to eye the blood transfusion. They have been working an hour making the incision quickly after prepping Beast Boy for emergency operation.

"I know…it's just…I'm so scared Bee." Cyborg said keeping his head down but his voice was breaking, "we've had it bad before…but not like this, nothing like a hemorrhage. And if so, Rae was the one to fix it with her powers." He looked up at Bumblebee who stared at him. His eyes full of pain, betrayal and fear. "She did this to him…she…he's my best friend, I can't lose him."

"Victor," Bumblebee said softly, "we won't loose him. I'm sure of it"

One second later, the cardiac monitor was beeping. Bumblebee looked up and her eyes winded. "Shit he is pulse is 120 and his BP 106/94 and rising."

"Fuck!" Cyborg screamed.

_Robin trusted into Raven, moving in a steady fastening rhythm trying to reach ecstasy, moaning at the warmth and tightness that surrounded him, the smell of lavender vanilla and sex over flooding his senses and pleasure clouded his mind. _

_The sound of flesh smacking against flesh, breathly moans, grunts and groans filled the room to an overflowing level. _

_Raven shuddered from under him as her nails impeached Robin's back, blood easing down his shoulders, to chest and to fall over on her chest. _

_His arms holding him up as he thrusting in her, her legs wrapped around his waist trying to pull him in closer to fill her completely. _

"We're losing him,"

"No, I'm not going to fail at this; he's going to be okay damnit…"

Tears were clouding his vision but his red eye worked franticly taking control for his watery-vision brown eye.

_She pushed them over, so he was __lying on his back and she was sitting on him fully impeached. She threw her head back in ecstasy as the third or fourth wave of flooded her being constricting against him. Yet she didn't stop, couldn't stop, the need for pleasure forced her to continue riding him to deaths door if needed be. _

_His hands slamming her waist against his unsatisfyable, grinding her seeking release a second time when her walls tightened around him. _

"Sparky…"

"NO!" Cyborg screamed recharging Beast Boy's still heart for the umpteenth time.

"Sparky…" Tears spilled from her eyes as did they from her heart. A steady ring hung in the air above the silence. Sobs racked from his body but he would not quit.

"I SAID NO, I'm not giving up…"

"We did everything we could," Bumblebee cried softly, as she turned off the AED, "we have to call it."

"BB…" Cyborg whimpered, collapsing to his knees. He reached his hands to his best friends chilling hands, and let out a chocked sob. Bumblebee was at his side, pulling her into his arms, tears clouding her eyes, rocking him slightly as he turned in to her.

"Why Karen…" Cyborg sobbed letting his weight go against her, shaking his head, "Why damnit, it's not fucking fair. Not BB…"

"I know, baby." Karen said holding him tighter as his body shook, wanting to be the strong balance for the one she loved. "I know…"

"Oh God, we have to tell Star."

"_Fuck…" Robin groaned loudly as he slammed Raven against his waist as he came hard into her. He was sitting up, with Raven limp in his arms. _

"_Fuck…is right..." Raven answered breathily she turned her head into Robins neck licking softly at the sweating sheen skin. She pulled back slightly to stare into his icy eyes. "I have some interesting news too." _

"_What could be more interesting than this…?" __Robin said tracing his hands along the curves of her body… _

"_Well…"_

"Please, what do you mean you lost him?" Starfire asked Cyborg and Bumblebee, who was still wearing their bloody smocks. She knew what they meant, but she hoped she had misinterpretated.

They both looked down, tears still evident in their eyes, Aqualad collapsed against the wall in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Starfire," Bumblebee said stepping forward, "we did everything we could…"

"He's dead Star, Beast Boy is dead." Cyborg finished looking upward toward the ceiling.

Tears overflowed as she collapsed to the floor, Cyborg couldn't face her or comfort her as she slammed her fist into the floor in pain.

She let out an inhumane grief-stricken scream, which was heard miles away.

"_We killed our friend" Raven said as she let a smirk curve her lips. _

_Robin eyes filled with mischief and strife, then uncaringly replied, "Oh really, how sad._

"_Anyway, I'm hungry…" _

"_Yeah, me too." Raven said turning her head to think. "McDonalds sound good right now," _

"_Really? I was thinking Chinese…" _

* * *

"_A/N: Sorry, I'm a couple days late, but every time I would try to work on it, I have to stop for one reason or another. But I wanted to finish it by today... and I did...I'm soo Happy_

_Anyway, yeah... Beast Boy is gone…don't get me wrong. I love beast boy he's cute and cuddly and makes u laugh... you can't help but love him. But he had to go, just for emotion story wise nonsense. I'm not sure if he'll make a spiritually reappearance, if so... it would be like last last chapter or something... This is also why I had him be the concentration of Chapter 1 because I knew he was going to die… Sorry Beast Boy and his friends (including myself.) _

_Writing this chapter was emotional hectic… it's not easy to switch from in the mood to write a lust filled part then switch instantly to an emotional part..I was really trying to display emotions though...I hope it worked… its weird two emotions to combine...but the story came out this way, and be it far from me to switch it... I only write so the story can tell itself..._

_Anyway. Update next week… my loves to everyone...and hope to get reviews…_

_Yea…soo…I got nothing else to say…_


	7. Ch 6: Life's Twist

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Everyone Sins on a daily basis, however everyone has the ability to control their own actions so they don't completely fall into the life of sin. What if that control was to be taken away; At the lost of a titan, the need for vengeance is strong.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, for if I did, all Robin/Starfire fans would hate me so….

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Life's Twist_

"So …now what?"

The question was simple enough, whereas the answer was not. It wasn't easy to go in one direction when everything was falling apart around him. He wished that he was in his bed asleep and so when he woke up he would discover that this _thing _or whatever was happening to them was just some horrible nightmare. If it was a nightmare he would delete it from his mainframe so he would never have a thought process it.

Cyborg leaned forward with his arms resting on his legs and his face buried in his hands, he shook he head before resting his chin on the fist of his hands. Bumblebee was sitting next to him, gently rubbing then nape of his neck, one of the few places on his body that wasn't made of circuitries.

Cyborg risked a glance towards Starfire; she was sitting on the end of the common's long couch gazing out of the window. Cyborg was starting to worry, she was behaving very unlike herself, but he couldn't blame her. She was just sitting there without saying a word, one hand in

Aqualad's in comfort and the other petting her earthworm gently. Silky rested in her lap calmly, sensing its mistress grief. Cyborg was actually surprise by the withdrawn of her emotions, after she let out her anguish in her scream; she clammed up, which was very unusual for the emotional girl who wore her emotions on her sleeves.

"What do you propose, we do?"

Cyborg sighed; he didn't want to deal with this right now, for the first time ever, he wished he could appoint someone else as the leader. However he knew he had a job to do, he had to push the image of the body of his friend under the sheet on the table of the ICU, he had to concentrate on fixing whatever the hell went wrong.

Cyborg rubbed his face in his hands once more before once again resting them upon his closed fist, turning to the prince of the sea, he tried to speak with little emotion but failed miserably, "Aqualad, I need you spread the word to all other Titans of our status. Inform them about Bea-…Beast Boy, and the two birds."

"Should I ask for spare recruits?"

Cyborg shook his head and stood up, "Not at the moment. However anyone, a team can spare should be on standby in case of emergencies, after all, we are down three titans and facing two of them. The dangerous two at that..."

Aqualad nodded and stood up also. "What are you going to do?"

Cyborg intently gazed into Aqualad's sea blue eyes, "What am I going to do? I'm going to pay the bitch that's responsible for this shit a visit. I'm going to get her to talk, fix whatever the hell she did to Robin and Raven, and possible beat the shit out of her. Not necessarily in that order."

"I'm coming with you," Bumblebee said ejecting to her feet, "someone has to make sure you stick to your morals,"

Cyborg turned a narrowed eye to her, "What are you trying to say?"

The mocha-chocolate girl who spoken placed a hand in his and spoke softly, "I'm saying I know you Sparky. As upset as you are right now, if you go see her; I'm pretty sure that I would have to send a medical team in there to look in after her once you're done. And as much as you have the right to confront her using that macho brute robotic strength that I can't help but love, we are going to need her in once piece and able to undo whatever the hell she did to our friends."

Gaining the room's attention Starfire sprung to her feet causing her pet worm to cry out as he fell to the floor and scrambled away. Starfire eyes held more hatred than ever, "I too wish to confront the one who has caused us much sorrow and I shall not take no for an answer."

Bumblebee smiled and nodded, "All the more reason for me to go. Someone has to keep you guys from killing that woman."

"Do that, Bee, but…just don't hold them back to much" Aqualad said with sullen smirk, which was returned.

"I'll keep that in mind; you just worry about getting the message across."

The young sea lad nodded and made his way to the large computer, "I'll get on it...just make sure you give her a good one for me,"

The other three made their way to the garage as Aqualad went on communicator line.

_Attention all Titans, Yellow Alert Attention all Titans, Yellow Alert_

All Teen Titans around the globe picked up their communicators, those in the battle sent the message forward to their home base where they could accept it later. Those who slept, were awaken.

_This is Aqualad of Titans East, currently located in the main Tower in Jump City._

Cyborg, Starfire, and Bumblebee stepped into the elevator heading down the lower level of the tower, into the garage where the T-Car was sitting.

_I regret to inform everyone of the current situation, involving the Home based Titans. It seems that we lost a good friend today._

Bumblebee opened the backseat of the door but froze along with Starfire beside her, her gaze rose to Cyborg who swallowed thickly before motioning the two to the front seat. Bumblebee nodded grimly closing the door, and hoping to erase the image of Beastboy's blood on the backseat.

_Approximately about five hours ago at 7pm eastern time. The Titans engaged into battle with an unknown enemy, named Eve, Robin and Raven was critically injured and unbeknownst to anyone, the enemy turned their minds. Almost 8pm Robin and Raven disappeared, Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy pursued. Eve changed them to a point where she lost control of them, a battle took place, Beast Boy was critically injured. 11pm, Beast Boy was brought in for treatment, Cyborg and Bumblebee did the best they could, but nothing could be done. _

Bumblebee sighed before moving to turn off the radio that delivered the Titan broadcast; Cyborg stopped her with one word. Starfire shut her eyes, letting the words fall unto her ears as the tears fell from her eyes.

_Beast Boy's time of death; 11:59 pm, Wednesday, June 3 2008. _

The Titan car picked up speed as it drove along the dark roads leaving the city, with the goal of reaching Arkham within the hour.

_We ask that all Titans around the globe to stay alerted with the possibility of any spare Titans to return to base at Jump City. If and when needed, there will be red alert, which is the cue that-_

The small yellow communicator with a label of black and white T was turned off by a pair of pale hands. The communicator was dropped on the glass table, and a glass of red wine was picked up.

"Just like clockwork." Raven said as she took a sip of her wine. She walked over to Robin, who was currently lying across the bed, eating a bag of Doritos. He was clothed in a white silk button up long sleeved shirt, with the top three buttons undone and black slacks. His spiked hair flattened down stylishly and he wore a pair of fashionable sunglass rather than his mask.

"So predictable, it's kinda sad," Robin stated sitting up and continued when Raven gave him a knowing smirk. "It makes me think of myself as a failure of a leader, if these are the type of Titans we were training."

She took another sip before passing the drink to him, and walked away towards a curtain which sat in a nearby corner of the luscious room. She stepped behind it and began to dress.

Robin stood up as he finished off his glass, his eyes on the silhouette form of Raven which he could have sworn she was teasing him.

He chuckled to himself before walking across the plush carpet toward the double door windows that lead to the balcony which overlooked Jump City. "It would have been an intelligent move if it wasn't already anticipated and already counteracted against."

"I said it was an intelligent move, I never said that they should have done it." Raven said stepping out from the curtain in her normal uniform, her dark long blue cloak in her hands.

"You're wearing that?" Robin said letting his eyes travel along the curves that the bodysuit enhanced.

Raven shrugged a shoulder; a smirk showed heavily upon her lips, "I suppose if we're going to put on an act, we should at least look the part. Don't you think?"

Robin hands caught the red yellow and green uniform that Raven's power tossed to him and he chuckled for the umpteenth time that night.

* * *

The Titan's car pulled up to the prison known as Arkham Asylum. Located on the outskirts of Gotham City, Arkham Asylum was a high profile institute that not only held many criminals known to be legally insane but also was the one of the only few institutes which can successfully contain super villains. Arkham was the institute that many superheroes relied on to keep their enemy's behind bars.

As the three Titans stepped into the ten story prison, they were sent through a thorough examination which consist of x-rays, body searches, and mind probing before they were allowed to enter behind the doors that kept the world's most deadly criminals.

They were then escorted to a waiting room, which was four white walls, white carpet, one long eggshell leather couch, and a lone barred window which was more likely had electric waves sent through the steel bars.

Starfire sat on the couch that was provided in the waiting area, and looking the window barred window, her mind replaying the events that just took place in the last few hours. It confused her to no end, who did they go from playing the strange dog game and the next Beast Boy was….gone and the ones responsible was….her friends? Nothing was making sense anymore. She just wished to wake up from this horrible dream.

Starfire turned her gaze to face Cyborg and Bumblebee who was holding hands on the couch, she inwardly grimaced and turned away. She missed Robin dearly and wished him by her side, her heart ached. She missed the way he would hold her and gently combed his fingers through her hair as he told her the wonders of the world. He was always good at making her smile, especially when she was upset. Oh how she needed his comfort.

Starfire closed her green eyes and tried to conjure up an image of beloved but was only able to come up with an image of Robin wearing a sinister smile as he rested his head upon Raven shoulder, holding the pale bird in a way he once held her. She dispelled that image and but was only able to recall the look of gleam as Robin slowly took one of Raven's bloody appendages in his mouth-

Starfire gasped and covered her mouth to keep her sob at bay, quickly disbursing her tears she turned to Cyborg and Bumblebee hoping they didn't catch her moment of weakness only stare into the eyes of the two which was filled with concern.

"Star…" Cyborg began but quickly snapped his mouth shut as a door opened revealing a young woman in her mid twenties walking into the room wearing a long white jacket. The three titans stood up to greet the woman who was giving them a stern smile.

"Good evening Cyborg, Bumblebee and Starfire." The woman said stopping in front of the three. She held out her hand for the three to shake and one by one they obliged. "My name is Dr. Lacey Arkham-"

"The name of this place," Starfire asked.

Dr. Arkham chucked and pushed her long brown hair that had fallen out of its bun behind her ear. She smiled warmly and nodded.

"Yes that correct, this place was founded by my great uncle Amadeus Arkham who named it after his mother Elizabeth Arkham. My own father Jeremiah Arkham inherited the hospital because my uncle had no children of his own once Amadeus passed after going mad. I took over after my own father passed away, and since then been changing the way my father and uncle ran the hospital. An example of some changes includes the intense check with our visitors, which we call the intense cavity searches. We can't be too careful, now can we?" she chuckled and stuck her hands in her white lab coat. The doctor noticed the slight polite smiles yet the urgency in their eyes.

She cleared her throat and smiled, "You must excuse my ramblings, I can't stop once I get started about Arkham history. However I am sure you did not come to hear my family's history. You can to for Eve Jenkins correct?"

Cyborg shot his head up in alert, "You found something on Eve?"

"Yes," Dr. Arkham nodded and beckoned the Titans to follow her through the double automatic sliding doors she came through. She stopped by the secretary desk that sat adjacent to the doors. "Thank you Adda," She said to the secretary who handed her a clipboard with papers attached.

"It was only simple to find information on her after her fingerprints was taken." The doctor gave Cyborg two photos. One was of the slightly bruised female, taken only an hour ago. The other was of a short brown haired young girl, late teens, with a knowing small smile. It looked like a school picture.

"I tried to search for information on her through our database and came up with nothing."

"I'm not too surprised." Dr. Arkham said, as she looked over her files. "Eve doesn't have a preexisting record and if it wasn't for the fact that she has a driver's license we probably wouldn't have found too much on her either. Even now our information is limited to the basic info."

"What do you have on Eve Dr.?" Bumblebee asked and she was handed over the clipboard.

"Eve or Eva Jenkins, age 25, born in Brooklyn New York at Kings Hospital. Her parents Margret Jenkins and Joshua Jacob were never married and her Mother died when Eve was nine, she was sent to live with her father. Her father Joshua, a devoted Christian, was a history teacher at NYU. There have been a few brief mentions of possible sexual abuse but nothing was ever formally filed. When Eve was 18 she entered NYU with the intent of studying History, but she never finished school. She dropped out and as far as her records show, she been working jobs."

"She sounds like a normal person." Bumblebee said looking through the files before passing it onto Cyborg who barley gazed at the paperwork.

"That's exactly what I gathered." Dr. Arkham agreed with a curt nod before taking the clipboard back and holding it underneath her arm.

"I do not understand." Starfire said stepping next to the doctor, "how can a normal person, as you say, come to have such power that she now possess. Do any of her records show abilities that she now has?"

The young doctor once again flipped through her papers as she shook her head, "nothing in the family background or genes explains her power. My guess is that she either came across it by accident or someone introduced them to her, which judging by her background may be plausible. New York City does have a lot of crime, and next to Gotham City and Metropolis it's one of the greatest cities for super humans to develop.

"What about her pendants, the ones on her palms?" Cyborg asked, "They seem to be the source of her powers."

"We have discovered that to be so, without them she is no different from any human on the street. My scientist is looking them as we speak discovering exactly what they can do-"

"That's unnecessary at the moment; we have a pretty good idea on what they do." Cyborg interrupted with a shake of his head, "We'll be taking both Eve and those pendants with us today. She has things that she has no choice but to correct."

Dr. Arkham adjusted her glasses before staring intensely into the eyes of the teenage boy, "I understand that as superhero's your were allowed certain privileges under the last administrative but I am not my father, and I have already stated things have changed. Taking these people out, who you label as super villains, who I call patients who need extensive help, is no longer permitted without the proper periodical which includes a written request-"

"I don't have time for that formalities lady," Cyborg yelled angrily, Bumblebee placed a hand on his shoulder as an effort to calm his anger, Cyborg let his anger roll off before taking a deep breath. "My friend is dead because of that woman, and my lea-… just take us to her, alright lady?"

Dr. Arkham eyes widened at the confession and let her eyes wander over the three Titans who she know realized they looked tired not only physically but also emotionally. She had only assumed they were tired because it was closing to two in the morning. She nodded and without a word turned around and walked to a set of glass door which was opposite double white doors. She slide her ID along the small slot and the red light flashed green along with a buzzing sound and she opened the doors, without looking back to see if she was followed although she felt more than heard their presence. She escorted them to the interrogation room where they would meet Eve.

* * *

The door slid open and the female on the bed looked up at the guard dressed in navy blue and white with the gun stepped into her room. Before she could protest at the lack of privacy she was demanded to stand up with the rifle pointed straight at her. Looking down she saw the red dot which barely wavered from the mark at her shoulder. She smirked widely before putting her fist together and another guard came in securing her hands together with cuffs. She was then pushed forward and which she responded with an unladylike growl.

She was brought to a room, and the cuffs were removed off her wrist which she rubbed as she was pushed into a door, and told to sit.

The female rolled her eyes when the Arkham guards told her not to even think about leaving and left the room, without a doubt guarding the door from the outside. She waited a few moments before the door opened again and her eyes widened and she sneered at who entered.

"Tsk tsk tsk, is that a way to greet old friends, Jinx?" Robin grinned.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okay okay okay: everyone calm down (peaks from behind wall) you see what had happened... This past summer, I was kidnapped by evil monkeys who was wanted to rule the world...and and... and I was helping ninjas...okay..your not buying that right? Is it me or does that sound like something from power rangers... Guys I'm sorry, with this writers block it's even more tedious to write and i hate tedious things. Its just the way I have this planned this story to go has not left me and I'm forced to write. Good for u guys huh? XD (dodges thrown banana) I get it! I get it!! I'll try updates more often. I really will. So forgive me?

Moving on... So the ending was kinda a surprise huh...no one expected Jinx to pop up huh? and (add dramatic music) **What exactly is Robin and Raven planning. Also how did Eve get her powers and what exactly did she due to our heroes? Find out next time on Indulging Our World. **

Also this chapter is a filler, I was going to put in the meeting between Robin, Raven and Jinx along with Eve, and Cyborg, Starfire and Bumblebee, but I thought that should be a chapter in itself. I guess I kind of cheated to make the chapter seem longer than it is i put some info on Arkham that I got from Wiki so I'm not sure how reliable this info is. Although Lacy Arkham is my OC. There really isn't going to be much more interactions with her or Arkham after next chapter. But I have been known to be wrong before. So don't count this story out just yet!!

IF you guys noted I tried to develop Starfire's character somewhat, and I liked how it came out, but it doesn't really tell us much about her. So I'll work on her. But remember this story is more about our Favorite Birds rather than her or any other titans although right now it doesn't seem so.


	8. Ch 7: Crying Beliefs

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Giving into Sin, fighting for life

Disclaimer: Don't own the Teen Titans, for if I did, well birds would flock together

Important: this story is unbetted, so don't beat my chops too much about little mistakes, although I try to catch them. I will fix any mistakes tomorrow.

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Crying Beliefs _

Cyborg had to restrain himself from leaping across the table and injuring the woman who sat opposite of him. And she even had the damn _nerve_ to have such a superior look on her face after the fucking trouble she put them through. His hands curled into a tight fist before relaxing again once a gentle hand was placed on his arm.

He turned to look at his girlfriend who smiled reassuringly at him before turning to glare at the hateful woman herself. Cyborg wouldn't admit this out loud to anyone yet, but his Bee was right when she said she should tag along. The second he seen Eve he almost rushed to hurt the brunette only to have been stopped by Bumblebee who was at the time also trying to hold onto the angry Tamaranian. Starfire was easily calmed down although upset, but he tried again but was stopped by both female Titans.

The room was filled with a suffocating silence before Cyborg slammed a fist on the table, causing the two female Titans to subtly jump, and Eve to merely avert her eyes onto his.

"Thou hast summoned me for some reason, speak thy minds or I shall remove thyself from such company as thee." Eve spoke with strong defiance and superiority that had all three titans curl their fist tighter.

"First off, you from New Yo'k, so sta't speakin' like it, a'ight." Bumblebee said purposely with a thick New York accent, before the others could speak up. "Second, you're not at liberty to start making demands. Now we have come here to make a deal with you-"

"Don't put it like she has a choice." Cyborg growled before leaning slightly over the table to look at the woman he soulfully despised. "You're coming with us today, even if I have to drag you by your hair by force. You're _going_ to tell us what you did to Robin and Raven and then you're _going_ to reverse it."

Eve eyes narrowed before letting her gaze turn to the other two female titans. She was familiar with the orange skinned one, she had been her original target, but that dark hateful witched got in her way, and Eve was sure she was the reason for her downfall. The dark skinned female titan was new to her, but according to research she was in fact a Titan from another team.

Her eyes bounced back to the Cyborg, and she very ladylike, she let out a sneer, "I do not take lightly to threats, foolish boy. Thou cannot and thou shalt not touch me, I know my rights-"

"I'm afraid that you misunderstood the situation." Bumblebee said leaning standing up; she walked around the table until she was standing at Eve's side, who refused to acknowledge her. Bumblebee sat herself on the table next to Eve and smirked leaning back. "You are now considered a super villain, and unlike regular human criminals you do not go through a trial. You are brought to a place as this, until the facility or those who captured you deem you sane enough to go free. We have the right to take you under our care, in certain cases, such as having you stop something you started, or reverse those you converted. You know a situation that you caused, what you did to two friends of ours." Bumblebee eyes narrowed and she slammed her open palm on the table ignoring the sting, it caused the brunette before her to flinch. "You _are_ going to tell us what you did to Robin and Raven, you _are _going to reverse what you did to them, and then you are going to spend a very very long time behind bars." Bumblebee leaned over until she was inches away from Eve's ear.

"_Or, you are going to die, and trust me on that one." _She pulled back only slightly to stare in the brunettes black eyes; she saw a flash of nervousness and smirked.

Bumblebee hopped off the table, and returned to her seat. She leaned back in her chair, folded her arms and crossed her legs. "Well, are you ready to talk?"

Eve sneered at the dark skinned girl and wished to rip those buns from off the top of her head. She turned her head, folded her arms, ignoring the three younger ones. Disbelieving they had the audacity to talk to her in any way, to threaten her--"

A flash of white and blue beam surged pasted the right side of her face, with a green one beam following seconds later; both merely inches from scarring her face. She reopened her eyes which closed automatically at the brief life-threatening experience. She looked up to see the two Titans she has encountered earlier that day; they both had their hands up palms facing her. The robotic man's arm had a stream of smoke escaping it, and was charging for another fire. The orange alien's hand was illuminating bright green, as were her eyes, as she stood up.

"You have caused my friends and I much horrific pain today, we are not in the moods for games, glortbag; you will tell us what we want to know." Starfire fisted her hand and brought it down onto the table that separated them.

The oak table stood no chance against the inhuman strength that the Tamaranian possessed and Eve's eyes widened in fear as the table collapsed in half. Eve stood up from the table resulting in the three titans standing too.

"Thou hast threatened me for the last time," Eve said lifting her head proudly and smiling, "I know thy rights, and even thou cannot threaten me in such a way. The dare try to conceive me with lies, but I know it to be true not-"

"That's where you're wrong," Bumblebee said with a smirk of her own she flew above the broken table, until she was face to face with Eve who took a step back. Bumblebee, who remained in the air, crossed her arms. "You can keep on thinking those thoughts in your head all you like, but your future now lies in _our_ hands. Do you understand where I'm going with this?"

"In case you don't," Cyborg said folding his arms; Eve directed her attention to him, with a scowl present on her face. "That means you have no rights, until we say so." Cyborg stepped forward, not caring about the table crushing under his mechanic boots.

"Enough talking," Starfire said standing up, she held up her hand directing the glowing green appendages at Eve, who breath hiked. "Tell us what we wish to know. We shall not ask again."

An angry Tamaranian was one not to be trifled with.

Eve eyed the three Titans, more so the one with the one pointing her deadly fist her way. She growled but understood the position she was in. She would have to go along with them…perhaps until she could gain what she lost. With this new resolution, Eve and she hid her smirk. She walked around the black female and sat herself in the chair she had abandoned, looking forward. "What is it thy wish to know, to the point of threatening this life of mine."

"So you are willing to talk?" Bumblebee asked suspiciously, wondering if the stubborn criminal was giving in too easily, for her likings, deep down she wanted to beat the answers out of her.

Eve wouldn't dare dignify that with an answer, and instead proceeded to inform the three begging fools what she felt was enough information they needed to know.

"Thy friends, Robin and Raven, they are under no spell." Eve said raising her eyes to meet Starfire who returned her hand to her side.

"Are you mentally deranged?" Cyborg hissed, fisting his hands to keep them from striking the woman who sat only a few feet away. "Of course they are under a spell, a spell you casted, and a spell you are going to reverse."

Eve eyes snapped to Cyborg's and she growled. "Take thy words as thou wish too, be in disbelief if thou want, but my words are true. Those two, and I shalt repeat no more so listen carefully, are under no spell. I cast no such thing."

Cyborg didn't hold back, he moved forward ready to slap the lying female across the face. Eve held strongly as the hand came inches to her face before it was stopped just before impact. Cyborg and Eve raised their gazes towards Starfire who stared harshly into Eve.

"You say they are under no spell," the alien spoke with precise words, "so then what have you done to them. You must admit you did something to them, for they are not the Raven and Robin that I know and love. The Raven and Robin I know, would not hurt their friends in such a way."

"If thou wish for me to explain, thou shalt not interrupt me."

"So talk, what did you do to them?" Bumblebee asked landing next to Starfire.

"I cast no spell on thou friends, for they are doing only what they wish to do."

"You are lying; Raven and Robin would never want to hurt us." Starfire yelled in horror at the thought.

"Enough with the riddles," Cyborg growled, "What did you do to them?"

"I did no differ from what was done to my followers." Eve stated.

"Which is…?"

"I merely rearranged the souls of Robin and Raven" Eve said with an air of superiority around her, talking as if about the weather. Upon the confused faces in front of her she smirked and explained.

"Before you simpletons messed everything up," Eve growled before she recomposed herself, "I was out to make this world for the better."

"How?" Bumblebee questioned, although she had a feeling it would lead to another whole self righteous act that these super villains all seem to spew. It's like they all got together and combined thoughts.

"I am destined to create a free world, a world where one does not have to worry about the sins thy may commit in fear of condemning thy souls; a world where thy can fully give in to thee desires, wants and needs. By simply removing thy conscience and that ignorant law of moral guidance, people can live in the world where giving into thy pride, lust, greed, envy, sloth, wrath, and glutton is not a sin, but some a way of life. I am providing the world with the upmost freedom."

"So wait," Bumblebee said eyes widening in shock, "you're corrupting the world with the Seven Sins?"

"I am freeing the world of thy ignorance." Eve sneered and shook her head. "Lives won't be destroyed because people want to love and show that love to another in a passionate manner. If people want to be proud then let thy be, if thy want to be angry, so why not."

"Moral guidance is what makes us human and give us control over ourselves," Bumblebee argued, "if everyone was to go after what they truly desire in such a way as you so put it then this world of ours would be consumed with war and hatred. Love, compassion, and hope will be a thing of the past. It will destroy this world."

"NO!" Eve shouted, jumping out of her seat, "It would save this world from the lies and false promises of the one thy believed to be made of from God. Thou God exist not in this world nor in another, in fact he is the very one I hate with thy very soul, for he condemned me before I can fully love. Thou God is a false lie, and I am merely showing the world that thou is free to sin without care, for no punishment waits after death. Live now to thy freewill before dying to a world of total abyss."

"Just because you have a certain relationship with God does not give you the right to condemn everyone else in the way."

"ENOUGH" Cyborg yelled, pulling Bumblebee away from Eve, "We are not here to discuss whatever relationship you have with whoever. All I know is you did something to my friends and you are going to fix it, you are going to fix everyone else you screwed with and leave your views to yourself."

"Cyborg," Starfire said looking up at the half robotic man with fear and confusion in her eyes. Bumblebee and Cyborg turned to the orange girl. "What she has stated, she removed moral guidance from Raven and Robin, correct?"

"Yeah,"

"Raven, she…she meditates under these guidance laws, does she not? It is what keeps the daemon in her under control does it not?"

Cyborg nodded slowly; almost afraid of the conclusion the red head was approaching. "Without these guidance rules to make Raven stable as Raven, the daemon in her is free. Raven is now the daemon she has always internally battled correct? Is that daemon, who is sired from Trigon the Terrible, going to want to destroy this world just as its father once wished?"

Cyborg's eyes widened before he turned onto Eve, gripped her by her prison clothing, and picked her up in the air, wishing for a wall to slam her up against. "Tell me now, witch, tell me you did not unlock Raven's daemon, tell me you did not just single handed release the realm of hell onto our world."

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"What are you two losers doing here?" Jinx hissed wanting nothing but to blast these two birds back into their cages.

"Is such hostility even necessary?" Robin asked as he leaned back in his chair with an air of playfulness around him. Jinx wanted to destroy it.

"It helps from my end."

"Keep talking," Raven said looking up from filing her nails into sharp points, "And we'll find someone else." Her attention went back to her nails causing Robin to chuckle at her nonchalant attitude

Jinx interest was peaked and she swerved her eyes to Raven who was concentrating on her nails paying her nor Robin any mind. Something was off about these two birds, and it wasn't from the obvious hints such as Raven's hood was down rather than the preferred up position and the fact that it was long past her shoulders no longer in the bob cut. And Robin, he seemed more relax than any time she seen him, granted it was always in battle, but something told her even when he was hanging out, he was never this relaxed and carefree. The guy was freaking smiling.

She didn't know what the change was, but she would bet a bag of tricks that things was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

"Find someone for what?" Jinx asked placing her hands on the table in front of her, the metal enchanted bracelets that kept her powers from her grasp, banged loudly on the table purposely. The subtle hint did not go unnoticed by the two Titans but it was ignored.

"Well, it's been what…a couple of months since you've ended yourself back in here?" Robin asked with a chuckle, "just can't keep to the side of good, can you Jinx?"

"What can I say, Boy Wonder, I'm a girl who needs excitement and adventure and that lifestyle just wasn't cuttin' it."

"That and you couldn't keep the Flash's attention for long right?" Robin asked. Jinx flinch and Robin smiled widely at the sore topic, "you have a habit of going after those who can't seem to keep an interest in you don't you."

Jinx growled and she balled her fist, slamming it on the table, "Shut up, bird brain,"

Robin gaze lifted to the ceiling in concentration, and his fingers rubbed against his chin, "I mean, who was it first; Cyborg, right? I think you guys had a little thing going on, you heard about that right Rae?"

Raven chuckled but gave no other indication of being part of the conversation.

"I think there were rumors you had a thing for me for a while, and now Flash," Robin said ruthlessly, "talk about going out of your league."

In a flash, the table was smashed against the adjacent wall and Jinx was gripping Robin's uniform, and pulled him to his feet. "I said to fucking shut it, Bird Brain, if you know what's good for you. I'm sure we all can't have the perfect relationship like you and that annoying orange fruitcake."

The door opened and two armed guards came in, weapons ready at the given moment. Upon seeing Jinx in a hostel act toward Robin they raised their stun guns toward the sorceress.

"Don't interfere," Raven said merely glancing up at the intruding guards, the guards looked at each other in question.

"It's alright, guys," Robin said with a fling of his wrist. The two guards nodded before stepping back out in the hall, the door closing with a hiss upon their exit.

Robin eyes narrowed before gripping the hands that was attached to his cape, using pressure on the back of her hands, which caused a slight whimper from Jinx he effortlessly detached the pink haired spell-caster from his person.

"You really shouldn't think too much of yourself," Robin said before he pushed her away from him, "That's what caused your '_troubles_' in the past."

"Is there a reason why you two bird brains are here, if it's just to insult me then go fuck yourselves somewhere away from me." Jinx spat no longer amused by the two Titans. She knew there was a reason she couldn't stand the Titans, they were so fucking high mighty it was sickening.

"Been there done that." Robin chuckled, his grin once again present. "Anyway there is a reason we're here-"

"Whatever your selling I'm not buying," Jinx interrupted as she fixed her luscious pink hair in the style she so loved.

"Even if it means your freedom from this place," Raven asked standing up from her chair. She pushed her cape behind her body and left hand rested at her hips. Robin couldn't help but stare at the body that was shown off proudly. Raven chuckled as she walked passed Robin standing in front of Jinx.

"Exactly how are you going to do that?" Jinx asked with a roll of her eyes and her hands rested at her hips, "You want me to rat someone out, well your shit out of luck, I don't know anything, and even if I did, there would be no way in hell that I would tell the likes of you."

Raven sighed before undoing her cloak and letting it fall to the floor, that thing was really such a bothersome. She didn't know how she could stand it in the past.

In an instant Robin had his hands traveling shamelessly along the curves of her body and she bathed in the attention; loving the feel of his hands traveling down her hips and over her breast. Raven head turned slightly toward the male behind her and she stifled a moan when she felt a hot wet trail slide across the back of her neck.

Robin moaned as Raven hands reached up and buried themselves in his hair, one of his weak spots which she found with ease. His head was yanked down to her lips and was pulled into a searing hot kiss.

"Oh, God, you fuckers, get a fucking room." Jinx said trying to block the view with her hands pissed off the fact that they could ignore her presence and divulge into such activities. She turned around wished to burn her eyes out and now her ears having to be forced to listen to their moans. "And I thought you guys had fucking morals, Robin aren't you dating Star-loser?" She received no answer only a moan and she shivered which she quickly pegged as disgust.

"What the fuck loser's, you guys can't wait to even get to privacy before you have to go like it." She mumbled under her breath, "it's like your fucking hexed or-" She paused in her rants and snapped around to Robin and Raven whose attention were now on her.

Raven and Robin were still in the same position, Robin hands were glued to her Ravens body his face inches away from her the dark birds, Raven hand locked into his hair, while the other rested above one of his. Both heads turned towards Jinx who turned was pointing at them.

Jinx let out a chuckle, "That's it isn't." she said, "I thought something was off with you two, I thought I felt a weird tingle from you two, and that's what it is. You two are hexed, aren't you?"

Before she could receive an answer Jinx fell over in a laughing fit.

Robin held Raven back who was getting annoyed and ready to end the life of the pink fool before her. She was not one to be laughed at, and even though it was her idea to recruit Jinx she was not a major asset to her plan, the girl was very much so expendable.

Jinx tried to compose herself but found it to be too rich to be true. Not only is the leader of the Teen Titans under someone's control, but so is the dark witch. And Raven considered herself an expert at all things magic, but went ahead and let herself be caught under someone else's spell. Oh the irony.

"So you got to tell me, who is pulling your strings and what exactly do they want with me?" Jinx asked from her position on the floor from when she keeled over.

Raven stepped forward, the hands leaving her body in an instant and she kneeled down next to Jinx, her hands over the enchanted bracelets which burned black and red, before falling to the floor in a harmless clang.

Jinx felt the familiar surge of power as it rushed through her body, her hands glowing bright pink and she smiled. She was back.

"You're so good at hexes Jinx, why don't you tell me who is pulling my strings." Raven stated with a smirk, her eyes flashing into her daemons eyes four red slits appeared causing Jinx to jump back slightly. Jinx looked into the eyes of Raven and choked, she felt like someone was squeezing her neck cutting off her air. Her hands reached for her neck expecting something to be clutching but only met with her skin.

Jinx barely had time to register this as her mind was sent reeling into darkness. Instant fear, hatred and heat clutched her entire being, both body and mind and her eyes leaked with tears. Red eyes appeared around her, all in sets of four and all taunting her, and closing in on her

She tried to scream but the pressure on her neck would not let her have the pleasure, so she had no choice but to choke on the scream which sent her into a coughing fit. She collapsed and huddled under her arms.

"Get up," Raven stated with a disgusted sneer, still peeved at the girl.

Jinx looked up realizing she was back in the meeting room in the prison in Arkham. She lifted her head, to realize that somehow she was now in a corner of, her face buried into her knees and her arms over her head. She was facing the corner, huddling over the floor. She unfolded herself and slowly let her eyes return to Raven, whose arms was folding and Robin who was silently chuckling at her antics.

Raven demanded Jinx to stand once more, and Jinx slowly did. The pink and pale haired sorceress, slowly and tiredly got to her feet, almost falling over from her shaking knees. She stared at the wall behind the two titans refusing to look into Ravens eyes again.

She was sweating and felt exhausted, her throat was tender and she now had a gripping fear for the violet haired raven. She had once mocked Dr. Light for having such a fear for the dark Bird, thinking of him as a weak fool, now she understood his fear, and wish she hadn't.

"So what do you think, Jinx?" Raven asked walking toward the stricken teen, who collided with the wall when she tried to step back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" her throat burned as she quivered, her speech. She tried to stand strong but knew she failed miserably; she didn't even have to look at Robin's mocking form.

"Who do you think is controlling me?"

Jinx eyes widened when the realization occurred, "no-no one. You-you broke free of their control? How-how is that…possible."

Raven ignored the stuttering and stepped inches away from Jinx, "she released me, freed me, freed us, Jinx." Ravens haired raised and Jinx flinched harshly as it made contact with her face. Her eyes reopened when she felt the soft caressing, and she stared at the crazed smile on Raven. "Would you like me to do the same? Release you, as Robin and I were released."

Jinx eyes traveled behind Raven to Robin and she saw nothing but lust in his eyes, she saw the jealousness too. They were both driving on their emotions to the point of sanity and she felt her head shake subtly.

Raven chuckled and backed away, making Jinx mentally sigh in relief, "Your call, but either way we came here to retrieve you; and we're not leaving without you."

"And I refuse?" and she secretly wondered how she had the nerve to talk back to the mauve raven.

Robin chuckled moving to the two females; Raven didn't even glance his way. "That's funny, now who said you even had a choice. Besides why wouldn't you? Aren't you stuffy in this place? Don't you want that adventure and excitement you were talking about?" Robin smiled and so did Raven who nodded in agreement.

Jinx felt herself nod and she wondered if it was on her own free will.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Wait a second," Bumblebee said pulling her boyfriend off of the shaken woman, "before we all draw conclusions, why don't we let Eve tell us exactly what the Birds are going through."

Bumblebee turned to Eve who was roughly thrown down in the chair. "Enough riddles, enough half truths, I just want to know what exactly are Raven and Robin going through right now."

Eve moved slowly to fix her clothing, unappreciated of the fact that she was just brutally manhandled. "Thy told thee once and thou refused to listen with a truthful ear, why shouldest thou tell it again."

"Because if you don't I'm going to go all postal on your ass, and because you are pushing me to the limit, woman." Bumblebee growled as she harshly poked Even into the shoulder.

Eve merely turned her head before speaking, "All followers of thy go through the seven stages, as thou hast called it, the seven sins; Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. For each person the stages shalt differ, and with each competition of a stage, thy need for true freedom strengthens. Desires shall grow to the point where it is an upmost need to fulfill it and it matters not who stands in thy way.

"Thy friends, before the pendants were removed from my person, I knew it to be true of the first completion of the first stage."

"Which stage was this?" Cyborg asked although something told him he knew, if he remembered correctly, how at the last fight the two Birds were all over each other.

"_Lust" _

Starfire eyes widened in shock and she shook her head, she turned to her friends in desperation in hopes that she was mistaken. Robin and Raven would not betray her in _that_ manner. "Friends, please inform me, this lust she speaks about, what is it?"

The room was silent, as the two African American titans looked at each other for support.

"Star…" Cyborg said resting his hand on her shoulder hoping to confront the grief-stricken alien.

Eve grinned in understanding; it made sense all of a sudden. Why the orange alien dove head first to save the streetlight colors wearing leader, the fool loved him. If the little naïve girl was confused then perhaps she could help Aleve the confusion.

"Thy friends hast betrayed thee," Eve said with a wide grin, hoping for a small gloat of revenge, "they joined into union as lovers partake. Their bodies becoming one until they relish in climax of-"

Eve hit the floor with a thud, landing into a heap form from the punch that Bumblebee delivered. "Who the hell asked you?" Bumblebee growled at the unconscious body below her. She turned to Starfire who was trying to be comforted by Cyborg, but to no anvil.

"I wish to not believe the words of a glortbag but even I cannot deny what I know to be true." Starfire closed her eyes and the image of Raven standing close together with her Robin, and her Robin taking Raven's digit into his mouth. She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes, Cyborg and Bumblebee could only stare helplessly at the girl who suffered so much in less than twenty four hours.

"Everything will be okay Star," Cyborg asked, his big brother mode turned on to high power. He wrapped his arms around her as she cried into this metal chest. "We'll just have to get a hold of Raven and Robin and have Eve reverse them back to normal, within time, things will be back to normal."

"How can normal be if Beast Boy is not here to partake on everyday activities such as the piling of the dog, for he was our dog…" Starfire asked shaking her head. "Will Robin become Robin again, will Raven become Raven…?"

No answer was giving, and the red haired Tamaranian did not expect one. "Excuse me, I need to be alone." Starfire turned away from her friends.

"Star…" Bumblebee said softly, stepping away from the body on the floor, "whatever is happening between Robin and Raven, you understand it is not on purpose right? They aren't doing it to hurt you, they haven't betrayed you. Everything is because of what Eve did to them."

"I know this." Star said her hair falling over her eyes, her body shaking ever slightly, as the tears fell from her emerald eyes. "I know that Robin would not purposely betray me. However I cannot stop this feeling as though I have been betrayed by my Robin and my friend Raven."

Starfire's voice cracked and before the other two occupants could try to reason with her anymore, she flew through the stainless steel walls of Arkham as though they were made of clay, leaving a gaping hole in her wake.

"Star…" Bumblebee yelled out in worry flying in the air with the conviction of consoling of friends pain. She was, however, caught by the ankle and turned toward Cyborg who wore a sullen expression. "Sparky?"

"She needs time…" Cyborg reassured before pulling the flying bee toward him, crushing her to his body, he needed to be reassured too that everything was going to be fine. Bumblebee nodded in understanding and let her arms close around her boyfriend as his breathing grew heavy.

"Titans, there's something that-…what the HELL HAPPENED TO MY WALL," Dr. Lacey Arkham stared at the huge hole that was currently providing fresh air and a beautiful view of the star-filled night sky, something she _did_ not authorize.

Her eyes fell from the two teen titans who were pulling away from each other and to her ward who was lying unconscious on the ground. _Mental note, _she thought gravely as her eyes went to the broken table in a heap on the floor, _all Teen Titans visits will be supervised._

Lacey Arkham gripped pinched the arch of her nose hoping it wasn't a migraine that was forming. She was exhausted to the point of collapsing, she hasn't left the building in 48 hours trying to catch up on work, just as she was about to leave, they got a new inmate with a request for a thorough background check and with the possibility of the Titans showing up in a in a few hours.

Being the hard worker she is, she's been doing nothing but supervising this visit when she got news of some idiot slip up which she was now about to inform the three Titans only to come find out that not only did they knocked out her ward but also destroy a three thousand dollar wall. Not only will have to be fixed but now her whole building will have to go through careful inspection to find out what the fault were, seeing as the backup wall did not come down nor did the alarm go off, and to see what could be done about having Tamaranian proof walls.

The only thing that kept the woman going was the coffee that she was receiving every half hour or so. Now she wanted nothing but to crawl in her bed and hid away from the world. She mentally whined at the amount of paperwork she was about to receive.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" she asked with a growl as she walked to the adjacent wall, opening a panel in the wall which only appeared with her palm print on the wall, she entered various key numbers before a silver steel wall slid down from the ceiling covering the entire wall. It was part of the facility shut down system which usually was activated if there was ever a prison escape. It would incase the entire building in steel walls and cages.

"I'm sorry," Bumblebee muttered apologetic, "Star was really upset."

Dr. Arkham waved off the apology before turning back to the topic of discussion, the reason why she even came. "Robin and Raven of the Titans…" she noted how the two titans before her visually stiffened, "I'm guessing something happened, and this one is the cause correct?" She asked as she nodded toward the fallen female inmate.

"Yes, what about them?" Cyborg said not wanting to give out any more information than what he felt the doctor needed to know.

"They were here tonight signed out a few inmates, causing the Titans to reach the number of limit of criminals allowed to be signed out."

"What?" Cyborg boomed out, his eyes widened, "why would you…"

"Authorizations are usually only approved by me, it seems like not only was there a newbie who did the signing out without passing it along to me. However it seemed like his mind was tampered with, I'm guessing it was by Raven, the female. It seemed like the idiot I seemed to have misjudged to hire, failed to have his mind scanned to protect himself from mind controllers."

"Who did they…?"

Dr. Arkham plucked her clipboard from under her arm, "Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo, Billy Numerous, Kid Wicked and SeeMore, otherwise known as the H.I.V.E. Five."

Cyborg and Bumblebee looked at each other as Dr. Arkham named the list, both shocked at this news. Questions searing though the minds, but Cyborg took command as the temporary leader and lead.

"Robin and Raven are currently under…" Cyborg faltered for a moment, "under heavy influence and are in not right mind. Those releases are not under the order of the Teen Titans, because I am currently the leader and I say who can and cannot be released under our care. However I will be taking that one." He pointed.

"I'll only agree to it if you return to me the six members of the H.I.V.E Five." She held out her hand which Cyborg quickly grasped. Afterward he picked up the unconscious woman and returned through her uncaringly over his shoulders. "We are also going to need those pendants of hers."

Dr. Arkham grinned, "It's already been taken care of." She turned on her heels and escorting the Titans their way out with their 'luggage'.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Sparky…" Bumblebee began; they were driving back towards Jump City, with Eve still unconscious in the back seat, the pendants in a box on Bumblebee's lap, being fiddled with by her nimble fingers.

"Hn?"

"Why would Raven and Robin take the time to sign out Jinx and the others," She met eyes with her boyfriend, "Raven has the ability to just take them out of there with her powers, signing them out is redundant."

Cyborg sighed which betrayed his body as his hands clutched the steering wheel." It's only a guess, but I'm guessing it's because…because they knew we were there and provided us with a warning?"

"Warning?"

Cyborg nodded, "There's no guessing what Raven and Robin will do now, but I'm guessing it can't be good. Bee… you should have seen them when we were fighting them. It was like they weren't really them. Robin had a crazed smile, and Raven…she looked more relaxed than I ever seen her, all while she had a deadly aura around her.

"Raven and Robin are smart, you know that, I know that, and they know that. You should see them playing chess, it goes on for hours. They didn't lose their intelligence when they were changed. Bee they went after Eve, intentionally her. They tried to kill her, do even worst that what happened to…" he paused as he slammed on the breaks causing all three occupant to jolt forward, they ignored the female in the back who hit Cyborg's seat with a thug before hitting her head on the window, after all the windows have stood up against worst.

"Why..." Bee asked but paused. "..Because they know she could reverse it."

"Because they know she could reverse it." Cyborg agreed, "If Eve was out of the way, then they won't have to worry about reversing them. It shows that they acknowledge that they are under something, and they approve, and that's what scares me Bee.

"I have a bad feeling that those two are up to something." Cyborg said gravely, "and while they are planning it they are putting us through the loop, they are also fulfilling the next sin. Sloth, after all why do the work when someone could do it for you."

"They're going to our most challenging foes aren't they, Sparky."

Cyborg grinned cruelly. "Yup, after all, they know our strengths and weaknesses. Who can hurt you the worst, no other but those you care about?

"If that's the case then, we are going to have to fight this without holding back, because they won't. We can't afford to make mistakes not knowing what our friends have planned."

"Friends, we can't think of them that way anymore, they're our enemies." Cyborg concluded as he started up his car.

What he did not want to mention to his girlfriend was how he was already starting to think of them as their enemies, especially after what they did to Beast Boy.

_

* * *

_

"_A/N: I'm back and slightly stronger. Finals are drawing to a close and only have two more to take (I'm speaking as I have even taken on yet, hah). I've been writing like crazy for this story to get my mind off some things off my mind and it worked. It took me about 3 days of writing in a row to finish it. Although I started it like months ago. _

_Believe it or not this is about 14 pages long. I'm even floored by it. All the time I'm wondering, when this chapter is going to end. I hate when I let stories tell themselves, for they want to keep going on and on. _

_Please understand that although God is mentioned, I am no way forcing belief on anyone, I'm just merely letting a story tell itself. Everyone has a right to believe what they believe, or whatever. _

_Since I have to worry less about school, I may be able to write more, review to help keep my dedication. _

_(Don't forget to review and tell me what you think.!) _


	9. Ch 8: Feigning Strength

__

Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Everyone Sins on a daily basis, however everyone has the ability to control their own actions in which so they completely fall into the life of sin. What if that control was to be taken away; leaving one to be under the control of their sins? What pain would they bring upon the world? What if they were a Titian, with the power to destroy the world? And they indulge…

Pairing: Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, ?/Starfire, whoever pops up/whoever shows up

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's for if I did…it would still be running new episodes

A/N:** important: **Unbetted Chapter; however if you wanna do it, email me at newchild24 gmail . com

* * *

Chapter 8

__

Feigning Strength

"You understand your orders right?" Raven asked uninterestedly to the six villains before her, "As much as I would really hate to explain myself again, I'm pretty sure you would hate it more."

"Tsk tsk tsk Raven," Robin said with a chuckle, "no patronizing the help."

Raven sighed as she leaned back in the chair that was once claimed by Eve. Robin adjusted himself more comfortably from his relaxed place on the floor before Raven. "Besides, I'm sure these guys know what they're doing."

Gizmo chuckled obnoxiously as he puffed out his chest and pointed is thumb at it, "Of course we know what we're doing; we are professionals, we're -"

"Idiots; now get to work I want to see fireworks by dawn:" Raven sighed looking at the extremely short teen, who growled, crossed his arms and turned away.

"Why do we have to listen to these butt-munchers-" a pale hand covered Gizmo's mouth and he was pushed roughly into Mammoth.

Jinx gave a nervous chuckle as she started to usher out her teammates toward the door not wanting to face Raven's wrath again. "I'll explain later, right now let's just do what we have to." Jinx whispered to the other five.

"Who asked you?" Gizmo sneered at the pink hair female. Her eyes widened at his glare. She understood, they were still mad at her for betraying them.

"Jinx, you stay." Raven spoke up, causing the said girl to freeze in her steps. "The rest of you are dismissed."

Jinx urged them on with a nod and waited until the last one was out the door, then took a deep breath and released it with a sigh before turning around to the two turned birds.

Robin stood up and held out his hand which was grasped by Raven and with a tug she was in his arms. Robin grinned at the dark daemoness before burying into her neck and inhaling her scent. He felt anxiety leave him that he didn't realize he had whenever she wasn't in his arms.

To the point of obsession there was a burning need and desire for the dark bird that filled his senses. He needed to touch, taste, smell, and see all that is Raven, and if he should be deprived, he would snap.

Currently that was what he was doing, satisfying his insatiable need for the dark bird, his hands were being reintroduced to her body, and he was not only savoring her taste once more but he was also discovering her sensitive areas along her neck.

Jinx growled at the fact that the two once again ignored her in favor of displaying their need of PDA. She was contemplating leaving when a dark chuckle was released in the room.

"Jinx, we haven't forgotten about you." Robin said turning his attention to the bad luck witch. "We have a special mission for you."

"What's that?"

"It's simple enough," Robin answered with a shrug, "I want you to retrieve an old friend of ours."

Jinx looked at the two with skepticism in her eyes, "Who?"

Robin answered with a smile.

* * *

"This is stupid, why do we have to listen to those butt-munchers anyway?" Gizmo crossed his arms annoyed at having to follow the orders of the Titans.

The F.I.V.E teammates, plus one, stood on the roof of a tall building that was located in the center of downtown Jump City. It was close to five and the city was beginning to make the transition of the night owls falling into their nest and the early birds beginning the hunt for their worms.

"Those two are different." the four teens turned to the darkest one of the all who was wrapped in a black cape. Since it was unique for Kid Wykkyd to speak the others turned a listening ear on the dark boy.

"Different? How so," Billy Numerous questioned, his southern drawl thick in his speech.

"Extremely dangerous," Wykkyd answered turning to the city, the others waited for him to elaborate but no more came from their dark teammate.

"You guys noticed how Jinx was acting, like she was afraid of them."

Mammoth grunted in agreement, "I don't like it, I thought she wasn't scared of anything."

"Why should we care about her, she left us first? She thinks she can just run amuck, and then come hightailing back to us?"

"Besides, now we really are the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E and not have to explain to a bunch of losers."

"You said it Billy."

"You said it too, Billy."

"Thank you, Billy."

"Anytime Billy."

"It could be a trap," See-More voiced, his giant eye expanded from his head lifting to the sky taking him slightly off the building, as it scanned the city.

"Why use us? What do they gain?" Mammoth questioned as He eyes a breakfast stand that was setting up for the early risers, that was his first target.

The smallest of them chuckled as a numerous metal arms sprung from his backpack, "It doesn't matter; it was their mistake for letting us out. It was their mistake for trusting us, and it's their mistake for allowing us to do as we want. And we're going to show them exactly what type of mistake they made."

A metal arm pulled a small round object from the pack; Gizmo activated the object and watched in glee as the tentacle pulled back before letting the object go flying into a building. The destruction the bomb caused had him shivering in excitement; he adjusted his goggles over his eyes and grinned.

"Guys, let's give this town the best light show it's ever seen."

"Yeeha, I'm in." Billy said throwing an arm in the air.

"That's goes double for me." Billy replied.

"And me." Billy repeated

"And me,"

"And me."

"And me."

"What he said." The 50th Billy said with his arms crossed.

The group fifty-four jumped off the building, one by one, ready to release their fun on the city.

* * *

Aqualad let the door close behind him before collapsing on it, sliding down. He breath wavered as more tears overflowed its barrier once again. The marine teen palmed his eyes only to shield them from no one as he let out painful sobs.

Despite the fact that he had been crying for over an hour, the tears he produced seemed endless.

He was hurting, physically and mentally, even more so emotionally. His broken sobs were giving him a headache and his cheat tighten causing breathing to become difficult. Painful shivers cascaded his body and his heart hurt.

This was more painful than when he left The City of Atlantis, leaving his family behind in search of his destiny, which he found with the Titans.

He had never experienced this type of lost before, his people tended to live for centuries, he himself was only decades young. Aqualad had yet to experience the lost of a best friend or brother, and Beast Boy was both.

After informing Titans around the world of their predicament, Aqualad went about dealing with what he knew the others did not want to deal with, Beast Boy.

Upon entering the ICU room, and seeing Beast Boy's lifeless body on the table covered in a white bloody sheet, Aqualad threw up. At that point it hit him as the tears came, Beast Boy was gone and not coming back.

Ever since dealing with Trident under the sea, and them sharing a bond that was brought upon by their connections with animals, Aqualad and Beast Boy has been close. To Aqualad, Beast Boy was his brother who he loved competing with, swimming with, and goofing off with, and now he was dead.

Aqualad threw up again.

In an effort to prolong the inevitable, Aqualad cleaned himself up, then the mess on the floor. When the floor was mopped and the bloody instruments in the sink was washed, and the counters were cleared off, and the TV was wiped down, the young Sea prince found himself standing in front of the deceased Titan.

Aqualad's shaking hand raised to meet with Beast Boy's cheek, it was cold, he warmth long lost, to the point where his skin was no longer the healthy green it should have been, instead it was turning purple, the color of dead. Aqualad offhanded noted that no girls would ever date the shifter now, at the thought he let out a quiet chuckle and let his head fill with jokes he would have used to tease his friend.

It was with those thoughts that helped him began the care of cleaning Beast Boy. He shed the boy of his destroyed clothes, and washed his body and hair free of blood, minding of the stitches that Cyborg patched. Aqualad even braved Beast Boy's room in order to find a clean new suit.

However, finding the suit was no easy task, he finally located in the very back of his closet, causing the aqua teen a brief moment in which he swore that if the boy wasn't already dead, he would have killed him for making him go through that torture. Upon discovery of the clean Titan's superhero suit, a deep voice entered his mind, a feat he'd only known underwater animals to possess, and produced an estranged hello. Turning around from the closet, Aqualad eyes locked with white eyes under the messy bed. Aqualad let out a scream, which he will swear it was very manly, however deep down, he knew it was not.

After the dramatic experience; which left him not envying whoever had to clean the room, Aqualad continued to dress Beast Boy, restoring the boy to his glory as a Titan.

It took some looking around for the aqua teen to find what he was looking for, a large tub big enough for a person; he dragged it to the ICU, sitting it into the middle of the room. Filling it with water was easy, with the ability to manipulate it, the water easily floated from the sink into the tub. Next came the difficult part. Aqualad moved to the bed where Beast Boy lay and ran his hands through his hair, he couldn't stop his tears as he gathered the small teen in his arms and picked him up.

Aqualad laid the lifeless form of his friend softly into the water, slowly, letting the boy's stiffening head lay on his shoulder as he eased him in. A dry sob escaped him and for the first time in his life he felt that he was too young, even at his young age of fifteen hundred years old.

He felt like he was too young to be dealing with a friend's dead body, too young to have to know that this is something to get used to and could happen again and probably soon. He was too young to deal with wondering how they were going to tell his former family of the Doom Patrol, too young to wonder where they will bury him.

Aqualad kissed to top of Beast Boy's head softly, before easing the boy down in the water, crossing Beast Boy's arms, he took one look at his friend willing him to wake up and turn into a whale or seal or something, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead Aqualad stood up and placed his hand over the water. With a soft chant in his native tongue of Atlantis, the water froze, incasing the shape shifter in a ice casket until his burial. Without looking back, Aqualad turned and left the room.

A loud wail sounded the halls causing Aqualad to look up from his position on the floor. The lights flashed red and the teen let out a string of curses before jumping up and running to the common room.

Running to the computer, and entering the code to find what could possibly be causing trouble all ready. Wasn't one depressing drama enough for a life time?

As the computer showed who was causing trouble, the Titan growled, the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E, those idiots were out again, who the hell let them out, he thought they were in Arkham.

Aqualad did not want to deal with them, he was already frustrated enough with the nights events, the only good thing about their presence was being able to take his anger out and them, and believe him, he was angry.

His growl turnes into a grin at using live stress relief, but he also realized he could handle two, three at tops but not all six or five or however much their group claimed to have. That clone kid, although dumb as he is, there could be hundreds of him alone.

No, He was going to need help.

Picking up his communicator, he attempted to reach the current leader.

"Cyborg here,"

"Where are you guys? There's trouble downtown."

There was a pause before a loud curse came through, "Let me guess, the H.I.V.E. right?"

Aqualad eyes widened in shock and he coughed on air, "How the hell you know that?"

"I thought they would give us more time."

"What are you talking about, who?"

"I'll explain later, I'll get in touch with Star hopefully she's back in Jump. How long do you think you can hold them off?"

"Not long if their organized, ten minutes tops. Why isn't Star with you, what exactly is going on here, Cy?"

"I'll explain later…" there was brief shuffling…"Bee is on her way, she'll probably make it in ten minutes, and she got in touch with Star. I'll be there as soon as I drop Eve at the Tower." With that said, the connection was closed off.

Aqualad slammed a fist on the table, annoyed he at the fact that he was ignored, he comprehended it was a tough night for all of them. They lost one friend to death and two others to the other side. He was angry, tired and confused and knew he wasn't the only, but did that mean that he was to be pushed aside for later?

The alarm sounded once more reminding the Sea Prince of the city's need. Pushing back other matters for now, Aqualad dashed from his seat and ran toward the tower's exit. As the young hero dived into the bay he could only feel sorry for the idiots who decided to choose now to attack, because he was pissed beyond reason and he was going to take out all of his frustrations on them.

* * *

With the skills of a gymnast and the grace of a dancer, Jinx landed a double back flip on the top of the wire fence. With a cross of her arms, Jinx observed her surroundings, she snared in disgust.

The old factory she was sent to, abandoned for reasons unknown and indifferent to her, however burnt bricks could lead to the conclusion of a fire, was located on the outskirts of the city. It was in complete shambles; broken glass and fallen bricks littered the area, and an appalling smell was emitting from it.

Perhaps, once upon a time, the factory stood proud, running alongside the river which lead into Jump Bay, giving jobs to millions, as it produced…God who knows what, but now the place was nothing more a dump, even animals wouldn't want to explore. Jinx couldn't see how_ he _would ever think about calling it a hide out.

With a sharp turn, so facing away from the abomination, her arms spread out wide before executing a perfect back flip with a mid air one eighty degrees turn. Jinx dashed forward without a pause, keeping light on her feet to avoid tricking any wired booby tracks, she knew he was famous for.

She paused at the entrance; the doors were heavily boarded up, however broken glass windows made for an easy access.

Jinx eyed the door than the window which was located a floor up, still not an issue even if it was four levels up. It just wasn't fun that way, and besides, Jinx fists illuminated hot pink, she was never the sneak attack type person. She loved facing things head on. With a pull back of her arm, the boarded door stood no chance as it went crashing into the darkness.

Jinx stepped forward, the rising sun wasn't enough light to illuminate the darkness that clutched at the factor so Jinx used her own power to swipe away the shadows. With one hand in the air like a torch, and the other over her nose to try to keep out the abysmal smell, Jinx took about ten steps into the factor before pausing, a shiver ran up her spine; someone was watching her.

Or in _his _case, analyzing her.

"I know you're here, come out." She yelled out, trying to keep the anxiousness out of her voice, she received no reply, but she knew he was there. "I have a message to deliver for you."

Footsteps sounded in the room, she couldn't tell if they were walking away or walking forward, knowing him, he was probably circling her.

"It's from Robin."

In a gust of air, a figure dropped in front of the bad luck teen causing her to fall back. Jinx looked up, and using the dimmest amount of light that the sun caused, focused on the orange and black mask of the man before her.

"You have caught my interest, Jinx." The soft spoken voice sullied the air, "What message does Robin wish to pass onto me and why are you the one delivering it?"

Jinx chuckled as she regained her footing, her hands landed on her hips as she looked at the tall man, "You surprise me, I thought you knew everything that went on in Jump City, _Slade_."

* * *

A/N: I first want to thank . ^_^, I don't know why, but that short, demanding, 3 letter word review, got me to finish this chapter, although I've been writing it on my free time. This chapter so far was giving me the most trouble, yet it's only a filler when you think about it. Only because I had to go back and try to get the right personalities of the F.I.V.E right, I'm a stickler for that crap. I am happy, and know exactly how the next chapter is going to go.

The-Random-Hitter don't count that out yet, there may be the use of the seven virtues, I have an idea how, and believe me it was not going to end that way from the beginning because i have this story practically layered out, but that got me thinking, and it would be better that way. So, there may be some ways, or I may keep the orginial ending. Lets see shall we?

It was mean of me to leave a cliffy, but you know us authors love them so.

See you guys next chapter. ^_^

* * *


	10. Ch 9: Inner Strength

_Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Dealing with attacks and dealing with inner battles, are no easy tasks when alone. _

_Pairing: Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, ?/Starfire, whoever pops up/whoever shows up_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's for if I did…my mother would say…"You child are perverted _

_A/N:__** important: **__Unbetted Chapter; however if you want to do it, email me at newchild24 () gmail . com_

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

**_Inner Strength _**

A wave rose from the Jump Bay, before crashing onto a lone street of the city, making its way towards the downtown area, four stories high, the wave moved with enough force that sent cars crashing into buildings before being swept away. In the crown of the wave, controlling its force with ease swam Aqualad.

Reaching the city's center in seconds flat, seeing his enemies attack random buildings, Aqualad propelled himself forward and breaking free of the wall of water. The sea prince landed on the street and without haste, his arms flew about in a wide motion, and the bay water curved around itself into a tight funnel before slamming into the nearest villain.

Mammoth was enjoying his stolen breakfast, which consisted of donuts, strudels; sausages, orange juice, and coffee, it easy picking after the owner ran off, abandoning his cart. Mammoth couldn't just let good food go to waste, so he saw it as his civic duty to take care of the food left behind.

It was when the giant teen was partaking in the most important meal of the day when he was attacked. He was slammed into the nearest building by the whirlpool with the force of a freight train, and it was his pure size, strength and power that kept him from breaking in half. However the blasting water surrounded him before retreating caused him to choke on water and left him sliding down the brick wall barely conscious.

Aqualad jumped when a bus covered in black aura crashed in his just abandoned area, he landed with a spin. The titan stood up straight as his faced his opponents; Gizmo sat on a lamppost, underneath, a dozen of Billy's surrounded a car, all with crowbars in hand, Kidd Wykkyd was floating in air, and See-more and his giant removable eye, which was stretched out in the air. Mammoth was shaking off his hit.

"You guys really have bad timing." The titan growled as water remains from his first attack rose up behind him, forming a wave. "But then again, I needed a stress reliever."

"Tsk, blow it out your blowhole, fish-for-brains." Gizmo said standing up, his aluminum arms stretched out. "Think you can handle all of us by yourself, fish bait."

" 'Cause there's only one of you, and a whole lota of us." All of the Billy's unison bellowed the air.

"Let's find out losers." Aqualad grinned as the sun-illuminated sky darkened over the area, the sixteen teammates looked up as a larger wave rose over the first wall of water.

The H.I.V.E F.I.V.E had just enough time to blink before it crashed down.

* * *

Starfire was upset, she was upset and confused, Starfire was upset, confused and angry, and these negative emotions were both hindering and strengthening her powers. Since Tamaranean powers derived from their emotions, the more powerful the feelings they felt the more powerful their powers were.

Starfire however was feeling so many different emotions at the same time that her powers itself was being hindered. Her powers were in the same effect as her feelings, out of control. Her thoughts were back to Eve's words

"_Thy friends hast betrayed thee, they joined into union as lovers partake. Their bodies becoming one until they relish in climax"_

Images shot through her mind, before she could push them away

_Robin close in one Raven's hand, taking her thumb in his mouth, sucking on her blood._

She sighed as her hand dropped to her side, the communicator still in hand from her finished conversation with Bumblebee, she looked up. She could see the building linings of Jump City over the treetops, but with her powers inoperative flying was out of the question. She already crashed out of the sky from over seventy feet in the air, the only reason why she could walk was because she managed to grasp onto some remaining control of her powers slowing her descent.

She mumbled a curse in her native language as she leaned against the highway railing, she looked behind her hoping for someone to come traveling down the road in hopes of hitching a hike, as she believed the statement was.

She was never too sure with about Earthling terms, but that was at the very bottom of her list of things to worry about. No one was in view, and she wasn't that surprised seeing as the sun was just barely coming up, and the road she was on was rarely used anyway, with the new thruway functional, even Cyborg wouldn't be heading back this way to Jump.

She stood up again and started walking towards the city, standing around was getting her nowhere.

She looked down at her communicator before placing it in her pocket, Bumble Bee said that the F.I.V.E was attacking the city and only Aqualad was the only one there currently to protect it. She was needed and going against that Team was dangerous especially in current predicament.

How could her powers pick this time of all times to start acting out, she could just scream.

Her brisk walk turned into a run as she hoped to reach the city soon, however a sudden thought caused her to fault and miss a step sending her crashing into the deserted street.

Her gasping breaths for air turned into sobs as her thoughts brought her to the one she would normally turn to when she had a problem.

"Robin," she cried as she managed to sit up with her legs bent back behind her.

She wanted to be with him, to talk and laugh with, to hold and kiss. But now she was left with a betrayed feeling that was caused by the thought of Robin doing all of those things with Raven. It was then that guilt would stir because she knew that it was not at fault of their own, but of that Evil woman, Eve and even Raven sacrificed herself to save her.

Starfire pushed her thoughts away from the two unable to handle processing them, and immediately Beast Boy was brought forward and she buried her face in her hands as fresh tears escaped her reddening eyes. Her whole body shook at the friend she lost only a couple hours ago. Her arms wrapped around her body as she was lost in her sorrow, rocking back and forth, without a sense of time which passed with the rising sun.

"_Where the hell are you guys? I need help here." _Aqualad's voice crackled through the communicator, followed by a serious of yelling and explosions.

Starfire froze and her tears momentarily stopping.

"_Sorry, I got hold up, there was a car accident on the Thruway outside Jump, couple cars got turned over, I'll be there when I'm finished here. Starfire should be there. Where are you Star? _

Starfire fumbled for her communicator, rushing to answer Bumblebee. She cleared her throat, "I am sorry Aqualad, I too had trouble where I am, I am on my way now."

Starfire replaced her communicator and stood up. How could she forget that she was still needed to help her friends, this was not the time to be lost in sorrow and despair.

The Tamaranean closed her eyes as the words from her mentor from her home planet Tamaran, Kri'tahe, rang in her mind.

"_Glogig k dalkfj tirkcorblog, kcvikh, upgiygh tngup, floug vepe gorg"._

At the time it was spoken to her, she did not understand the meaning behind his words. Now she understood, rather than concentrate on all her many different emotions, find the essence of original emotion.

She sorted through her emotions, being so in tune with them, it wasn't long before a single emotion struck out.

"Fear," Starfire breathed out as she felt the familiar surge of power run freely through her veins.

She was scared of what was going to become of her friends, what if Raven and Robin will never return to her side as her friend and boyfriend. She was scared that she was going to lose another friend. She was scared to admit that she felt everything was her fault, if she hadn't gone after Robin when Eve attacked him the way she did, then Raven would not have sacrificed herself to save her.

She was, however, more scared of standing idly by and not helping, letting another casualty take place because she could not control emotions to be of aide

Starfire would not let that happen, and with new determination, Starfire shot up in the sky.

* * *

Aqualad jumped away just in time to avoid a lamppost that was attempting to swipe him out like a baseball. However he miscalculated how quick the overgrown mammoth could be, so he hadn't expected the second swipe the second he landed, and was hit in his side launching him into the same wall he knocked Mammoth into.

"Ha, consider that payback." Mammoth grinned hold the tall twelve feet metal pole like a baseball bat, over his shoulder.

Aqualad squinted through the pain clutching his side, he eyed out the rest of the H.I.V.E. F.I.V.E. They were getting up from the assault he gave them. It was unfortunately that while he was preoccupied with them, Mammoth who he thought was out, wasn't.

His eyes focused back to Mammoth who was prepping his twelve foot long metal bat for another swing. The giant stepped forward in a puddle, and the sea titan acted.

With the flick of his wrist, the puddle swiped out to the right, taking Mammoth's foot with it. The result was a split that any Olympic god winner gymnast would be proud to claim. However it left Mammoth in tears as his body was built to take punches, not splits.

Aqualad would have laughed at him, had he not been in pain, he would have at least chuckled if he didn't have to avoid a laser aimed at him.

Aqualad rolled away from the wall he fell against, and landed on his feet, expertly dodging the lasers from the mini-Cyclops and the loud mouth shrimp.

The sea prince needed a plan...well…he had one; he just needed a better one. The young marine altered his direction as he steps ahead of him were now being fired at. He made up his mind, since he wasn't going to get the chance to come up with a better one, his out-dated plan was just going to have to do.

Once more he altered his step, but had to sidestep himself to avoid being hit, and then he dashed forward. Lasers and bombs fell around him as he ran around and through them.

_Hopefully these idiots are concentrating more on me, than where I'm going, _the thought etched across his mind as he ran swiftly ahead. With frozen water on his soles as skates, the young teen shot forward.

Gliding along the street, Aqualad gritted his teeth as he saw his target ahead, Mammoth, and he was getting up. _Oh this is going to be beautiful,_ he thought as he puddles in the street arose around him, vaporizing, creating a wall of mist, to hopefully hide his actions.

_Just a bit further, just a bit further,_ he repeated to himself. Aqualad smirked as his eyes met Mammoth's whose widened comically.

Mammoth knew what the young sea lad was planning, but it was too late, Aqualad dove forward, he was already upon him. And the mist around them turned into a deep fog.

Billy Numerous eyes widened as he saw the Titan loser collide with his evil teammate, just before the fog and the smoke from the explosions that his own teammates created set in, incasing the scene. And his teammates were still firing.

He and six others copies of himself went into action, "Whoa, whoa there par'ners." They screamed over the explosions and they split up to stop the three.

Two reached Gizmo first and clutched his hand, "we's reckonin' that one of our own might be down there in that there mist." When Gizmo opened his mouth to argue that it didn't matter, Billy sought reason, " 'sides, you just may be shooting at nothing but ole' Mammoth, and wasting bullets."

Gizmo growled but set aside his Mega Seismic Cannon, and lowering himself to his feet, retracting his metal arms into his backpack. Barely noticing Kid Wykkyd and See-More also stopped their firing and joined them, on the roof.

"Hey See-More, what do you see?"

See-more, eyes glowed as they searched through the thick fog, "Uh…I see…there's Mammoth, and he's moving." See-more head tilted to the side on what he was seeing, slightly confused.

"Well, what about waterlog boy."

See-more ignored the impatient question, and peered deeper into the mist, _strange movement, _he thought, _is Mammoth…dancing?_ He blinked and peered even deeper, _no…he's not dancing; he's being…moved- _

"Aqualad is..." See-more was too late, a large bulk shot forward toward them in a flash, followed by hardening water, hail. See-more had barely enough time to register it as Mammoth, who collided with him, sending him flying off the roof of the three story building. His body hit the pavement beneath, and when the force of the hard two hundred pound body landed on him, his world went black.

Aqualad shot forward with a yell toward the closest H.I.V.E he could get to. Using the strong power of the small wave, he created; Aqualad slammed his fist into a Billy, which popped away. Without losing his momentum, he attacked the next Billy, then the next, and then the next.

It was an ongoing battle of Billy's and he was tiring, he needed to find the real Billy, in order to take the rest out, he long lost count after Billy number twenty-seven.

"Is that the best you got," the Billy's shouted in unison, "you gotta be quicker than that."

Aqualad sneered as he was punched by a Billy and shot by a cannon, which grazed his arm. He avoided a kick, but couldn't miss the tackle against his back which sent him flying forward.

"Dammit," he growled as he was grabbed by a black hand and lifted into the air, he looked back to see Kid Wykkyd was controlling the hand. He was thrown into a light post and landed hard on his back.

"Wow, Fish-bait." Gizmo taunted as he metallic arms carried him over to Aqualad, who tried to struggle to stand up, but was immediately held down by Wykkyd's power. "You really suck."

Aqualad was beyond his limit and didn't know how much more he could take by himself "Go fuck yourself."

Gizmo grinned and chuckled, waving a finger at the teen, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, no need for fowl language, Shark breath. A missile produced from his back pack and landed into his arms, "Now Say Bye-bye."

Aqualad looked up fear etched across his face for a second, before his eyes faulted to the side a full second before landing back on the electronic teen. He smirked, his eyes filled with gleam.

"Bye-Bye."

Gizmo chuckled as his missile came alive with a whirl. "See ya, loser, NOT!" he laughed out loud, then he was grabbed from behind and thrown into Wykkyd.

"Sorry, I am late, Aqualad." Starfire said, helping the fallen teen hero to his feet.

Aqualad merely waved off the apology and cracked his neck, "Better late than never." He grinned.

"You should rest, let me handle it." Starfire said placing a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, he shook his head,

"What she means is," A voice came from above, and the two barely blinked as Bumblebee landed beside them. "Let us handle it."

Aqualad chucked and cracked his knuckles, "When have you ever known me to just sit by?" he questioned.

"Never," Bee said, and turned her attention to the H.I.V.E., who was readying for another attack. "They picked the wrong day,"

"Indeed they did," Starfire said her hands glowing angry green.

"Ready," Aqualad said rolling his shoulders, the girls nodded, "Titan's GO!" They shot forward.

* * *

"This is all very interesting indeed." Slade said as he leaned back against the balcony facing the two former Titans; Robin and Raven. His eyes slid across the side to Jinx who was standing in a corner trying to seem indiscernible.

"And what exactly is it, do you want of me?" he said returning his attention to the two birds.

Raven sighed as she walked forward until she was next to him and then lifted herself on the balcony. "I thought that much was obvious. We need sacrifices, and only you can get them to us without alerting the Titans."

"It's not something we could trust to the H.I.V.E., they're merely a poor distraction." Robin added leaning on the balcony on the other side of Slade overlooking the city, he could see the signs of the battle and chuckled. Really, they were completely useless unless distracting his Titans.

"How many sacrifices," Slade asked looking forward into the well lit room they just left.

"Two hundred or so," Raven answered easily, "after all, my father is a powerful Daemon. He managed to survive my attack on him in the past." She stood on the rail and looked down at the two males before her, and walked until she was in front of the first. She let her hands raise to his shoulders and carefully turned him around to her. She knelt down and her hand rose to caress the cheek Slade's mask.

"I was weak then," Raven said, he lips ghosting across the coolness of the metal mask, she lingered over the slits feeling his every breath. Her eyes rose to meet his. "I'm stronger now, much stronger; to kill him for good, and to take over his thrown."

Slade let loose a light chuckle, his hands resting on the metal rail on either side of the young girl. "And then what, plan to follow in Daddies footsteps, bring Hell to Earth."

Raven smirked as her hands caressed the top of Slade's mask before wrapping them loosely around his shoulders. "No…now why would I do that, this world is already Hell." Raven's hands traveled down Slade's broad shoulders, finding pleasure with every strong muscle, her eyes following their movement.

"Then what?"

This time it was Robin who laughed lightly, her turned his head sideways and pulled off the sunglasses he was wearing, "We will destroy this city," he said his voice full of calmness, "and then the next, one by one, this humanity will fall." He looked back toward the rising sun against the sky-liner; it oddly symbolized the world on fire to him. He sighed "It will be a lot of work, but with the power that Raven will possess from taking Trigon's power-"

Raven turned Slade chin to face her, leaning towards him, closing her eyes and the mask coolness as her cheek came in contact with the mask. She whispered her next words.

"_This world will suffer much pain, by our hands, and then we will, rest." _

* * *

_A/N:: So, I'm back, from death it seems, anyway I don't have much to say, but a couple of things I'll point out in this chapter, which killed me. I suck at writing fighting scenes, they are my weakness and I was stuck for ages on ages at Aqualad's scene. I don't really care for that plan, but I had nothing else. _

_This scene at the end, it's a small window into what raven is planning. There are two things I want to explain, _

_**#1**__: __**its not**__ turning into a slade/raven thing, it's not, this is me proving that she will give into all temptations, she has nothing to stop her, shes running on pure emotions and the strongest one in her at the time is lust, and slade is hot. So there will be times when raven will be against someone and times robin will be on someone, and yes jealousy will rear its head soon, but still they're main attention will be each other simply because of the bond, that holds them together_

_**#2 if **__it seems like raven's calling the shots she is, robin is merely going along because of that bond, I want to explain more, but it will have to wait for in later chapters. _

_Until then, I'll assume u have read, so what's left is review, I would love to know what everyone think. _


	11. Ch 10: Hint of Reason

_Summary: Pride, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, Lust; the Seven Deadly sins which causes damnation on one's soul. Return of the Scath leads to mindless followers, a heros inner torment finds release._

_Pairing: Robin/Raven, Cyborg/Bumblebee, ?/Starfire, whoever pops up/whoever shows up_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan's, for if I did…Teen Titans the Live Action Heros, would be brought to Theatres near You (rated R ) _

_A/N:__** important: **__Unbetted Chapter; however if you want to do it, email me at newchild24 (at) gmail . com_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**_Hint of Reason_**

"There's a lot of work to be done," Robin let his gaze fall back upon the city, his eyes following the colorful sky which came from the battle, "even before we could get to Trigon." He turned to watch Raven who slid herself down until her feet hit the marble floor, she was sandwiched between the rail and Slade and she didn't seem to mind, however he did.

His eyes flashed green, before they slid over to Jinx in the corner. He licked his lips, as her eyes caught his, and she visible gulped. _Oh this will be fun_, he thought as he winked at her before turning to look back at Raven.

"So are you in or not?" Robin asked Slade although his eyes slid across the curves of the dark bird, they're eyes met and a chill went down his spine. Raven closed her eyes as she let her power slowly slip out seeping down the old building she claimed as her own, filled with Eve's disciples, who were beginning to breathe heavily as lust overcame them.

Slade groaned unbeknownst to him, as his hands slowly released the bar, and made their way to Raven's arms.

"Not like you have a choice," Raven said as she was pulled to Slade, and his gloved hands molded her body. He wasn't even aware that she was affecting him. Raven slid her eyes to Jinx in the corner whose breathing also was getting heavy with lust. She put up a good fight, but Raven's daemon was much stronger than Jinx's power. She watched as Robin beckoned the girl over to him with one finger, and the girl came slowly but willingly.

"What…do you mean…I have no choice?" Slade questioned his breath heavy as a feeling of need overcame him. He bent down to place his face in Raven's neck and smelled her, his need growing stronger.

"You've been touched by Father," Raven said letting a moan go, as Slade slid to his knees before her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "Despite what you may think, once you bear the Mark of the Scath, you are forever entwined with those of Trigon; once a slave, always a slave."

fRaven placed two fingers on Slade's temple, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered softly. She watched as his body tensed up.

Pain overcame Slade, as his body felt lit on fire; he released Raven, and fell onto his back as he let out a choked scream. His body glowed red as familiar marks burned it way down his body. Raven watched with pleasure as he struggled against the pain; however a moan brought her attention to the right of her.

Jinx and Robin were interlocked in a kiss, Jinx nibbling on Robin's lower lip, before he consumed her lips in a controlling kiss. Jinx moaned as his tongue dipped inside calling the attention of hers. He pulled back slightly, and Jinx followed before taking another route and dipping below to leave butterfly kisses down his neck. She moaned his name, as he tilted his head slightly to allow her passage. Jinx made a trail of kisses down Robin's front, rubbing down his body over the clothes he wore pulling up at his white silk shirt slightly to make skin contact, and her lips following their path.

Jinx kneeled in front of Robin, rubbing her hands along his clothed legs before bringing them up to his waist. Jinx leaned up to kiss his stomach as her hands moved towards his black pants, slowly opening them. Robin looked down from his position of leaning against the rails, his eyes rose to meet Raven's and he winked, before turning back down again.

Raven's eyes brightened green before stepping over the withering Slade to stand in front of the duo; they paid no attention to her.

"Do we have time for such games?" She asked annoyed.

Robin's dark eyes meet Raven's and he chuckled, "I'm sure this won't take that much time at all," Jinx left wet kisses down his abdominal as she unzipped his pants.

Raven's eyes narrowed, "I'm sure," she said, before grabbing one of Jinx's pigtails, and pulled her roughly to her feet. Robin only laughed softly, fixing himself up.

Jinx winced as her hair was pulled but did nothing to pull away, she was lead over to a slightly exhausted Slade who was slowly standing up. His body bright red, as the marks burned before slowly disappearing.

Slade stood up, breathing deeply to catch his breath. His eyes connected with Raven, and the mark on his forehead burned until his eyes lowered away from her. Slade was nothing of an idiot and he understood his current position; _for now_ he would play along, until he could figured a way to break his curse. Besides it wasn't all too bad, these current events might prove to be entertaining.

"I understand Mistress," he said keeping his gaze low.

"Good," Raven said, then launched Jinx toward him. The witch fell onto his chest before she could stop herself. Her head was coming clear of the lust that clouded it, and she pulled herself away from Slade, and slinked back. She was even more wary of the two before her now; they somehow managed to get her to loosen her control over herself. That meant Raven was becoming stronger.

"As I was saying," Robin said coming to stand besides Raven, "there is much to do. It takes a lot of preparation to get to Trigon."

"Before it only took to open the gates to Hell and to get to my father, was the sacrifice of blood, which I'm not about to do again. And since I am pretty sure my three brothers are not about to dive into that habit, we're going to need another set of sacrifices." Raven explained.

"Another set, two hundred's not enough?" Jinx asked before she could stop herself. She blinked in confusion at her own question before wishing she could shrink out of sight, she did not want their attention on her again. If asked the truth, she wanted nothing to do with this; this went way above her petty destruction skills and interest.

Raven let loose a smile, and stood before Jinx, whose face was down. She reached out to caress Jinx's cheek, but it was flinched away. She really was cute when she was scared.

"Two hundred is needed to get to my father once the gates are opened, but first," Raven spoke softly, moving to stand closer to Jinx, whose whole body flinched but did not dare to move. "First we are going to need to open Hell's Gates." Raven closed her mauve eyes as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss to Jinx lips, and when she pulled back, Jinx eyes was void of life.

Raven eyes stepped back, and turned to Slade, "It doesn't take much to open those gates; only about six sacrifices to do so, three of sin and three of purity, and with the correct incantation, the Gates of hell will remain open for a certain period of time."

"Easy enough task, right?" Robin said with a smirked.

"If it's so easy, why don't you do it yourselves?" Slade questioned. Robin walked in front of Slade until they were meters apart and looked up at him a grin in place.

"Why would we do it, when we have you?" he asked and let loose a chuckle.

Slade was smart enough not to respond to that, "And where and how am I going to find these 'special' sacrifices."

"That's easy," Raven answered with turning to look down at the city, "Pick any three of sin from downstairs, I'm positive that by now, there's nothing pure left about their souls, and as for the other three." Raven said turning back to the three before her. "I'm pretty sure; Jump has a few churches you can ransack for some nuns. They're souls are the most delicious." She couldn't resist licking her lips and her eyes glowed red and doubled at the thought.

"Take Jinx with you," Raven said, her amethyst eyes returning once more, "She'll follow you without question, just give her an order. But I'm pretty sure that's nothing new to you, now is it?"

Raven eyes slid to Jinx who had not moved, and a smile formed on her lips.

* * *

Cyborg made it back the tower, once he switched his car to jet mode, in record time. He knew that those modifications to his car last week would come in handy; however he took no time in celebrating as he climbed out his car with the metal box in hand.

Cyborg opened the back seat and looked down at the unconscious woman with distaste. It would be so easy throw her in the harbor that surrounded the tower but he quickly pushed that idea aside. He was no killer, and besides she had the key to restoring what she fucked up, although something's couldn't be fixed, and he would make sure she would dearly pay for it.

Cyborg placed the box of pendants on the roof of the car, in order to grab Eve by the arms and swung her carelessly over his shoulder, picking the box up with his other hand and slamming the door with his feet, he made his way to the elevator.

The young robotic teen, headed straight for their holding cell, which was only a few floors up from the garage. Finding a room that would be suitable for holding the prisoner, he placed his hand on the DNA scanner which caused the door to slide open.

The room was small and gray, literally. The walls were a dark shade of gray which matched the gray carpeting. A small bland cot sat in the corner that had only a cotton think blanket.

When designing the holding cells, pleasantries were left out.

Cyborg all but dropped the unconscious woman on the cot, and considered handcuffing her to the bed, but deciding against it, deeming her useless without her pendants.

Cyborg left the room without a word, the metal box firmly under his arm, he would handle her when she woke, until then, and they both needed time to recuperate.

Once on the elevator he pressed the descending button, and then took out the communicator.

"Cyborg calling Bee, come in."

The line was clear for a few minutes before a static voice replied back, "_Bumble Bee here,_" an explosion was heard next. Cyborg merely pulled the communicator away from his ear.

"How are things, I'm on my way." Cyborg said as the doors opened, he stepped out of the elevator making his way to his car.

"_Nah Sparky, don't bother. We have everything under control here…Wait, where do you think you're going?"_ It was followed by another explosion.

"Are you sure?" Cyborg asked freezing in his steps.

"_Oh yeah,"_ Bumble responded with a small chuckle. _"These guys are starting to wish they never came here,"_

Cyborg nodded and turned on the spot, heading back toward the elevator, but stopped once more in thought, "Do you think you guys can bring them here? I want to know if they know anything."

Cyborg could hear Bumble's gleam, which made him smile.

"_All you have to do is ask baby, and it will be done, -ah- HEY, watch where you're aiming at Star." "Most apologies Bumble Bee." _

Starfire's voice was barely heard but it caused Cyborg to smile warmly, she sounded at lot better than when she was at Arkham, but then again she was amidst in a battle. He would have to talk with her soon, to find out how she was handling everything.

"_I should go now Sparky, we should make it back in about five, ten minutes tops." _

"Understood, Cyborg out," Cyborg attached his communicator back to his hip, and made his way once more to the elevator.

Cyborg looked at the ICU door and took a deep breath, taking his time to mentally prepare himself, he slowly placed his hand on the DNA scanner and the door immediately slid open.

Taking a deep breath, Cyborg walked through the threshold and looked immediately toward the table where he left Beast Boy, and blinked when he realized it was empty. He let his eyes trail down the white tub that was in the middle of the room and slowly made his way to it.

Cyborg let loose a sad smile and chuckle before kneeling down next to the tub.

"It looks like Aqualad has taken care of you," he spoke softly, letting his fingers trace along the ice, "real good care of you." His eyes trailed along the frozen boy and he smiled, "You look real sharp, BB, and your suit looks brand new; he must have had to dig deep around in your closet to find one that isn't somewhat ruined. I'm going to have to thank him."

He took a deep ragged breath, his next words getting caught in his throat, so he swallowed them.

"I-I-"Cyborg blinked away his tears. "I need you here more than ever, BB. You always knew what to say to make me laugh and cheer me up, and don't God know that I need that right now more than ever." A hard breath "Everything's messed up right now, Raven and Robin…poor Star…and then you… how could you leave me now of all times?" He sat back on his metal legs and let his temple rest along the freezing edge of the tub.

"Why did you have to go, why did you have to leave the team, the family…me? Why didn't I save you in time? I should have been there, I should have been able to stop her, but I hesitated because I couldn't bear to shoot-"he paused unwilling to finish that statement, "… and now because of my mistake, it cost us your life. I'm so sorry BB, can you ever forgive me."

Taking the silence he received as an answer, Cyborg couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped him and he let lost himself in his sorrows, feeling as a complete failure as a leader.

"I promise you BB," he cried softly through his tears, " I won't let them get away with what they did to you, next time, I won't hesitate. Friends or not… you didn't deserve this."

A small alarm on his left wrist let him know that he was due for a charge, and he pulled himself to his feet, wiping away his tears. With a last long look at the boy inside the ice casket, Cyborg removed himself from the room, and trudged toward his sleeping quarters. He figured he needed some rest, and the other titans would return soon, they would wake him up upon their return.

Plugging himself in, Cyborg let his exhaustion take over and pull him into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Cyborg laughed out loud as his car pushed past his opponent's and rushed across the finish line, on the large flat screen TV, the split screen showed 'You Win,' on one side, and 'You lose', on the other. _

_That was all it took for Cyborg to jump up and dance mockingly at his opponent. "In your face, I said; In. Your. Face." He laughed and pointed. _

"_Aww man, that's not fair, this game must be rigged." Beast Boy groaned as he tossed the game controller aside. _

_Cyborg froze in his steps of doing the Cabbage-Patch dance, and turned to face Beast Boy who stood up to stretch and mumbled under his breath something about food. He turned to walk away. _

_Cyborg flabbergasted before launching forward and pulling a very confused Beast Boy in his arms. "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ALIVE!!!" he screamed out loud shaking the now scared changeling._

"_Dude, will you calm down, I know you killed me at the game, but seriously." Beast Boy yelped pulling himself away from the overly excited robotic teen who now resorted to poking him. "Dude, seriously, are your circuits fried? Stop it." He groaned before dashing away to the kitchen. _

"_Maybe it was all a dream," Cyborg muttered to himself before following after his best friend a large smile etched across his face. "Grass Stain, you are not going to believe the dream I had," _

"_Aww man, who drunk all the apple juice," Beast Boy whined pulling the empty container out of the fridge, and tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. "Someone needs to do some serious shopping." _

"_You gotta listen to my dream, Beast Boy, and the others, where are they anyway?" _

_Beast Boy threw a confused looked at Cyborg, "What's wrong with you, you know that Robin and Star went out on a date, and Raven is holding up in her room, new book or something, who knows." _

_Cyborg blinked and oh'd as his eyes followed Beast Boy's movements, who was taking a container of veggie nuggets out of the fridge. He watched as Beast Boy drooled over the nuggets and threw them in the microwave and quickly taking them out again, which were now steaming. _

_He then hopped on the counter and dived into his quick meal, only slowing when he noticed how Cyborg attention on him never wavered. _

"_Dude what is your problem, are you sure you're circuits are in order, you're staring." _

_Cyborg smiled softly, "Oh, sorry," he said before taking a seat next to Beast Boy on the counter, "I guess my dream really freaked me out." _

"_Really?" Beast Boy said with a mouth full, eyeing Cyborg, who nodded. Beat Boy nodded back and sighed. "Cy, you really shouldn't blame them for what happened?" _

_Cyborg blinked."Huh," _

"_They couldn't control themselves, with whatever she did," Beast Boy said dropping his small bowl, Cyborg watched it fall, and although it hit the ground, no sound was made, Cyborg eyes rose back up to Beast Boy who had a big smile on his face. _

"_I don't blame Rae, can you tell her that for me. She couldn't stop herself, and I would never blame her. You shouldn't either. They're our family, we have to forgive them."_

_Cyborg wanted to shout out his confusion, but couldn't. _

"_They're going to hate themselves enough, so us hating them would be only worsen it. It was not their fault and it wasn't yours." _

_Cyborg understood. _

"_You have to finish what I started, return them to us as Titans. Promise me Cyborg, promise me." _

"_You have to promise me, promise me." _

"_I-" he couldn't voice it, he couldn't speak. _

_Beast Boy stood in front of him, as everything changed to black. "Okay Cyborg?" _

"_Don't forget, promise Cyb-_org"

Cyborg shot up from his bed, breathing heavily, and feeling a soothing hand circle on his back. He turned to notice Bumble Bee, standing beside him with worry.

"I was going to let you sleep, but you started moaning and tossing, I figured you were having a nightmare."

"No," he said softly, letting his forehead rest on Bumble Bee's shoulder and his arms winding around her, "not a nightmare…a dream… about Beast Boy."

Bumble Bee smiled softly kissing the smooth skin of his head letting her arms wrap around him.

"Was it a good dream?"

Cyborg nodded pushing his face into her neck and breathing in her scent, "Yeah…" he said softly. "It was."

* * *

_ME: Am I doing good or what? Another chapter (does Cyborg's cabbage patch dance) _

_Readers: (O_O) whaa?…no way…an update so soon, but this year isn't finished yet_

_Me: scratched back of neck : ^_^' ouch, that stung… yeah…well…I'm trying alright. -_-'_

_A/N.:: I actually wanted to update this last week, but since I'm doing this at the library at my college and Thursday, Friday when I planned on finishing it we had a freak nonstop snow storm and college was cancelled two days in a row. I know right? Two days in a row, it will never happen again. And my laptop is at Best Buy getting fixed by the Geek Squad so I have no other choice but to wait until now, yesterday I had no time, but here we are, right…right? _

_On with this chapter, I'm not too satisfied, but I don't hate it, A bit more into Raven and Robin's time with small hints of the seven sins expanding (Envy) but not too much, it's only been one day (crazy right even I'm shocked on how long a few hours by is taking, but it's no Dragon Ball Z) I think after this chapter, just because seeing where I am, time will start to move by more quickly. It's not something that will be resolved in a week's time, and I do need to divulge into more of the seven sins (gluttony is going to kill me) I wanted to make it (gluttony) something that will happen 'off screen', but I can't do justice to this story if I do that….ughh. _

_I really didn't want to add Cyborg's dream at all, but its what the story wanted, seeing as how it came out, and I feel it's more symbolic to what's going to happen from here on out, with Cyborg's feelings along with the titans as a whole. _

_New Segment, Thank Reviewers: _

_**GreyHorseRanger01: **__thanks for the review about the loyal thing, it's going to be hard because they cant help but act on their impulse, even Robin, who made out with jinx to hopefully cause a bit of jealousy in raven, which worked, but we'll see how things will play out. _

_Okay this A/N has gone on way to long, and may be my longest to date O_O', so review please, and maybe next IOW pop quiz will be coming again soon. Update next weeks...hopefully_

_Much Love….Story _


End file.
